Promesas y Reencuentros
by xYamiko
Summary: Las dificultades que tiene Hinata para poder querer a su amado a su modo, y cómo los otros tratan de soportar traiciones y ganarse el corazón de sus seres queridos cap.11 up GaaHina, NejiTen, ShikaTema
1. El reencuentro

**Reencuentro**

Era un día soleado en Konoha. Una chica de cabello negro azulado caminaba por las calles dirigiendose a hacer sus compras, mientras se distraía pensando alguien, cuando tropieza con alguien...

-o-ouch… g-gommen nasai… -dijo Hinata aún en el piso y abriendo los ojos para mirar a la persona, sorprendiéndose – S…Sasuke-kun?

-hmp… -se limitó a pronunciar el Uchiha, dándole la mano para ayudarla

-g..gommen nasai… -se disculpó de nuevo la Hyuuga con el chico

-agh… no te disculpes tanto… -contestó Sasuke en un bufido, un poco irritado – ya está bien…

-u-uhm.. –pronunció la peliazul un poco enrojecida, sintiéndose un poco torpe - etto... p-por qué estás a-aquí, Sasuke-kun??

-no creo que te importe mucho – le contestó arrogantemente el pelinegro

-"pero que humor…" – pensó Hinata irritándose también ella – p-por algo pregunté…

-bueno tal vez si te importe... –empezó a decir el chico poseedor del Sharingan - haz visto a tu "queridísima" amiga?

-e-etto… de-depende... c-cual de todas? –preguntó la chica con ojos de color perla

-cual más? –le preguntó Sasuke arrogante - la pelichicle

En eso le llega una tunda a Sasuke por su lado izquierdo, dejandolo tirado en el piso y adolorido...

-Te he dicho... que no me digas asi... -dijo una enojada Sakura

-pues… tiñete el cabello normal… -se quejó el Uchiha levantándose

-calla! el orgullo te sobra! –dijo la pelirrosa empezando a molestarse, para después dirigir la mirada a la chica de al lado y esbozar una sonrisa- Ohaio Hinata-chan!

-O-Ohaio… -devolvió el saludo tímidamente la indicada, viendo lo que pasaba asombrada

-Bueno, a todo ésto... para qué me querías? -preguntó la Haruno

-no te han enseñado a no espiar las conversaciones de los demás? – se quejó el chico aún adolorido

-Modales tengo más que tú... –dijo Sakura, un poco más enojada-pero si no me ocupas para nada entonces para que me buscabas?

-bah... nada – contestó Sasuke empezando a caminar en otra dirección, con las manos en los bolsillos

-vamos Sasuke-kun se que me ocupas para algo! no te hagas del rogar!! –pidió la ojiverde empezando a seguirlo

-iie... ya no lo recuerdo... –se excusó el Uchiha mientras continuaba caminando

-mentiroso… -susurró para sí Sakura

-y si me acordara no te diría… -le aclaró el pelinegro al escuchar el susurro

-bueno ya qué... –dijo rendida la pelirrosa para después fijarse que estaban solos en la multitud de la calle y empezando a sonreír- quieres ir a dar una vuelta ya que estamos aqui solos?

-después de la tunda que me diste? No… -le contestó Sasuke con el ceño fruncido

-está bien… lo lamento… pero vamos? Vamos? –pidió de nuevo la chica

-no… -le contestó de nuevo el Uchiha

-por qué?! –preguntó Sakura irritada

-Tengo cosas que hacer... –dijo secamente su acompañante - tal vez después...

-vamos sólo una vueltecita! –rogó la chica de nuevo - por el parque??

-he dicho no... No me empieces a... –empezó a decir el chico deteniéndose a ver la cara de la chica y cambiando la suya a una de enfado - demasiado tarde ya me estás rogando

-está bien... –contestó enfadada la chica con el ceño fruncido - pero al menos déjame acompañarte a tu casa si?

-como sea... –se limitó a contestar Sasuke

-ssiii!! -gritó emocionada la Haruno con una sonrisa triunfante de oreja a oreja

- - -

Mientras Sasuke y Sakura se alejaban, Hinata siguió su camino pensando en la misma persona, pero al llegar a la tienda de víveres (que estaba a un lado de la entrada de Konoha) sintió cierto alboroto en la entrada...

-"qué será..?" –se preguntó mentalmente Hinata, un poco curiosa

Entonces alcanzó a escuchar un grito "bienvenidos de nuevo a Konoha, aldeanos de la Arena!!". Hinata sintió que el corazón le dió un vuelco, pues se había cansado de estar detrás de Naruto, puesto que nunca le haría caso, o eso pensaba ella, así que había tratado de fijarse en otra persona, y sí, al parecer, le interesaba alguien, pero no estaba segura de confesarsele aún.

Lo que pasó es que mientras ella buscaba alguien más que Naruto, que la correspondiera como ella quería, había hecho una buena amistad con el chico de la Arena, Sabaku no Gaara, sólo que había vuelto a su villa, puesto que lógicamente Konoha no era su hogar, o al menos no completamente, pues los trataban como si lo fuera. No hablaban muchisimo que digamos, pero se entendían bien, y cuando no podían, al menos lo intentaban, y el sólo hecho de saber que su prospecto había regresado a la Villa, hizo que se pusiera nerviosa...

Sólo se limitaba a ver las personas rodearlos y tratar de hablarles bien, pues ya se sabía que Gaara sería el próximo Kazekage de su villa, aunque aún no lo era. Hinata se atrevió a mezclarse entre la muchedumbre para volver a ver esa cara que ansiaba desde hace unos meses, pero sólo recibía empujones y no podía llegar a ellos. Cuando estaba lo más cerca que pudo, intentó llamar su atención...

-G...Gaara-kun!! –exclamó lo más fuerte que podía la Hyuuga, pues la multitud la aplastaba sacándole el aire - GAARA-KUN!!

-hum? –murmura el chico pelirrojo mirando a todos lados - Hi..? No... Lo más seguro es que sólo aluciné...

-dónde está Temari? –le preguntó repentinamente su hermano mayor, Kankuro

-tal vez ya se fue a ver a ese flojo que está convirtiendo en nuestro cuñado... –contestó fríamente Gaara, con su tono normal

-G...GAARA-KUN!! –volvió a exclamar Hinata para ver si recibía respuesta

-oye Gaara... no te hablan? –preguntó de nuevo Kankuro alcanzando a reconocer la voz de la Hyuuga - no es esa chica que dices que...?

-calla!, no sabes que puede oír??... -le reprochó Gaara metiéndole arena en la boca a su hermano y volteando a todos lados hasta que la logra divisar - Hinata!! –gritó al verla, dándole la mano para ayudarla a salir de la multitud

-a...arigato –le dijo Hinata tomando aire al fin

-lo ves? sí es... –empieza a decir Kankuro, pero su hermano menor lo vuelve a callar con arena


	2. La noticia

**Cap.2 La noticia**  
En esos momentos Gaara y Hinata se entretuvieron un poco hablando, pues no se habían visto desde hace meses, y se escuchaba de la multitud murmuros sobre cosas como "mírala, sólo presume que lo conoce..." ó "le habla sólo porque se supo que será Kazekage...", a lo que  
Hinata se irrito notablemente

- déjalas, son chicas envidiosas... –le dijo el pelirrojo al notarlo, mirando la muchedumbre que le tapaba el camino

-uh? h-hai... –contestó la peliazul un poco cabizbaja

-bueno, ya entraste aquí en medio de la muchedumbre, ahora explícanos cómo saldrás... – comentó Kankuro mientras veía todo el publico delante

-no molestes Kankuro, hay varias formas..-habló seriamente Gaara haciendo que a Kankuro le diera escalofrío

-iie Gaara-kun... t-tiene razón... tal vez yo... no debí haberme metido en primer lugar... – le calmó la Hyuuga mirando a todos lados buscando una salida, cosa que no iba a lograr ver

Gaara sólo calladamente con su arena empezó a mover a algunas personas y empezó a marcar paso hacia delante, pero cuando Kankuro lo iba a seguir, Gaara lo detuvo...

-Kankuro... –le llamó fríamente - se caballeroso... -viendo la bolsa aparentemente pesada que cargaba Hinata

-eh?? Pero por qué yo... empezó a quejarse Kankuro, pero se calló al ver la mirada fría de Gaara sobre él - está bien... te ayudo Hinata...

-eh? i-iie... y-yo puedo, demo arigato –le contestó Hinata sonriendo amigablemente

-vamos es algo que me ha dicho Gaara, dame la bolsa no es "caballeroso" de mi parte –se quejó el castaño, casi arrebatándosela y mirando a su hermano de reojo, para ver que expresión ponía

-hmp... –respondió Gaara solo viendo lo que ocurría y caminando al frente

Así Hinata se dio por vencida y le dio la bolsa a Kankuro, y éstos dos se fueron siguiendo a Gaara, quien les iba abriendo camino entre la multitud, hasta llegar a su lugar de alojamiento...

-emm... etto... yo de aquí me voy...-dijo tímidamente la chica de ojos perla

-no piensas conversar un rato? –preguntó el pelirrojo mirándola

-Kankuro: vamos quédate, antes de que me ponga de Ceniciento... –comentó el hermano mayor, hablándolo con pesadez

-Hm.… –pronunció Gaara volteando a ver a Kankuro fríamente, para después volver a fijar la mirada en Hinata - está bien... es tu decisión...

-ha-hai… -respondió Hinata tomando su bolsa y sonriendo amablemente - p-prometo regresar a visitarlos Gaara-kun, Kankuro

-bueno ya quedaste... –vaciló el mayor, despidiéndose con la mano

-matta ne! –se despidió la Hyuuga alejándose de ahí y devolviendo la despedida

-vaya, pues no es un mal partidito hermanito... –bromeó Kankuro al ver que Hinata ya se encontraba suficientemente lejos

-Kankuro... –le llamó Gaara secamente

-uhm? –preguntó el chico volteando a ver a Gaara esperando respuesta

-cállate y entra... le dijo su hermano menor, entrando al edificio

-pero qué pesado!! A veces no puedo creer que seamos hermanos... –se dijo Kankuro a él mismo

-sabes? puedo oírte… -le aclaró Gaara frunciendo el ceño

-está bien ... –contestó irritado el chico de pelo castaño mientras entraba en el edificio también - que estará haciendo Temari con ese...?

-Kankuro! –le reprochó su hermano antes de que terminara de hablar

-bien bien... me callo... –obedeció el mayor entrando y cerrando la puerta

-0-0-0-0-

Mientras con Sakura y Sasuke, que habían llegado a casa del Uchiha...

-sabes? ya puedes soltarme el brazo... –le dijo un tanto enfadado el Uchiha

-eh?? Ya llegamos?? –preguntó Sakura, soltándolo y tratando de disimular

-hmp... como sea... –respondió seriamente el chico

-te veré mañana, verdad Sasuke-kun?? –preguntó de nuevo la pelirrosa, sonriéndole

-Sasuke: qué mas da... toca entrenamiento... entrando a la casa

-ok!! matta ne Sasuke-kun!! –se despidió animada la chica ojiverde mientras empezaba una conversación interior y sonría triunfante camino a su casa - (Inner: chaaa!! bien hecho Sakura ya estás a un paso más de tu meta!!)

-0-0-0-

Hinata iba caminando sola a casa, cuando un grito de atrás hace que le diera un escalofrío, al no habérselo esperado...

- HEEEYY HINATA-CHAN!! - gritaba animadamente Naruto saludando desde la distancia...

-O...Ohaio Naruto-kun... -dijo Hinata una vez que el rubio ojiazul la hubo alcanzado

- vas sola a casa, Hinata-chan? –le preguntó el chico con cara de zorrito

-uhm?? etto... h-hai... –le respondió tímidamente la Hyuuga

-vaya y se supone que el baka de tu primo debería protegerte... –comentó Naruto, mientras volteaba a ver qué cargaba - whaa Hinata-chan eso parece pesado, no necesitas ayuda?? (está ofrenciendose)

-eh?? Yo ehm... a-arigato Naruto-kun... –agradeció la chica, viendo como el rubio tomaba la bolsa y la cargaba por ella

-hoe Hinata-chan, ya te enteraste? Gaara y sus hermanos han vuelto a Konoha –dijo animado el Uzumaki sonriéndole con su típica carita

-hai... lo acabo de ver hace unos m-momentos... –tartamudeaba la peliazul mientras caminaban

-whaa Hinata-chan que suerte tienes dattebayo! yo no me he dado una vuelta por allá, pero ya será más tarde... –conversó el rubio viendo que llegaban a la mansión Hyuuga y se acercaban a la puerta

-arigato Naruto-kun –le sonrió la chica tomando sus cosas - nos vemos luego

-hai Hinata-chan! –le contestó sonriéndole muy feliz - cuídate!!

-hai, igual –respondió Hinata entrando a la casa

**perdón por no subir el fic antes, lo intenté pero hubo ciertos contratiempos T-T'.. Gracias a los que han dejado reviews ! Espero que les esté gustando la historia (que por cierto llevo más de 20 capítulos en mi metroflog) bueno cuídense sayo n.n**


	3. Reflexiones y Visitas

**Cap. 3 Reflexiones y Visitas**

Hinata al entrar a la casa fue recibida por una trabajadora que le quitó la bolsa de víveres para acomodarlos en la cocina, mientras ella se dirigía al patio a entrenar y en el camino se encontró a su padre...

-Ohaio, Hinata... –saludó seriamente Hiashi

- O...Ohaio Otto-san –devolvió el saludo Hinata, haciendo una pequeña reverencia, sin mirarlo a la cara aún

-vas a entrenar, ¿cierto? –le preguntó su padre, mirando que su hija asentía con la cabeza bien... da lo mejor de ti...

-hai... –le respondió mientras al instante salio corriendo dirección al patio

-o-o-o-

Gaara al entrar al edificio dejó sus cosas en su cuarto (incluyendo la calabaza d la espalda) y se devolvió a la sala, sentándose en el sofá quedando con una pierna arriba de él y flexionada, mientras que la otra la extendió en el piso. Kankuro llegó y se sentó en el otro sofá mientras veía que la mirada de su hermano se perdía en la distancia mirando afuera de la ventana...

-Gaara... uhm... ¿puedo preguntarte algo? –cuestionó un poco nervioso Kankuro

-… -fue lo único que respondió Gaara mientras lo mira de reojo y vuelve a voltear a la ventana- ya lo hiciste...

-tgh... –resopló Kankuro frunciendo un poco el ceño - bueno, por qué es tan importante para ti esa chica? la mm.. ¿Como se apellida? Hisucha?

-es Hyuuga, Kankuro¬¬'... además –contestó Gaara, ablandando más el tono - después de Temari y tú... es la única persona que me ha logrado conocer bien, a fondo... además de Naruto, pero él es porque vivimos lo mismo, mientras que ella me conocía en cada plática...

-"vaya, este tipo ya ocupa la novia -pensó Kankuro – mm... bien...

En ese momento abrieron la puerta y los dos voltearon a ver quién entraba

-uuff... hola de nuevo - dijo Temari entrando agotada

-¡¡vaya!! ¡Hasta que regresas! ¿Donde diablos te habías metido? –le reclamó un poco molesto Kankuro

-si algún día llegas a dejar de ser tan bocaza (o mitotero, boquifloja, etc...) tal vez te diga... –le contestó Temari

-hmm… -pronunció Gaara, viendo que Kankuro frunce el ceño y está a punto de decir algo, lo que originaría una discusión- basta Kankuro y Temari... recién llegamos, primero descansen, ¿no?

-mmh... bien –resoplaron los dos un poco disgustados

-o-o-o-

Sakura iba caminando notablemente feliz a su casa cuando se encuentra con Naruto en el camino...

-¡¡OHAIO SAKURA-CHAN!! –Gritó animadamente el rubio

-¡¡aghh Naruto!!! ¡¿Algún día podrás saludar sin tus gritos?! -refunfuñaba molesta Sakura por haber interrumpido sus pensamientos con un susto

-pero qué dices?? si no soy gritón Sakura-chan... –le dijo Naruto

-(Inner: algún día se dará cuenta de que es un tonto?//Sakura: qué se yo... espero que si -.-) si, si, como digas Naruto... –le calmó la pelirrosa - dónde te habías metido??

-ahh esque venía al Ramen Ichiraku y me encontré a Hinata-chan sola en el camino así que la acompañé a casa –explicó notablemente feliz el ojiazul

-Sakura: vaya, últimamente te haz portado muy amable y caballeroso con ella no?? –preguntó Sakura, mirándolo picaramente

-a... ¿¿a qué te refieres?? Claro que no, s-si insinúas eso... no! n-no es eso Sakura-chan!! –respondió un poco sonrojado y notablemente nervioso Naruto Uzumaki

-pero mírate hasta estás nervioso y... ¿¿es eso que veo en tus mejillas rubor?? –preguntó Sakura mientras sonreía cada vez más, pues la verdad ya se había dado cuenta, sólo que le gustaba decirle ese tipo de cosas a Naruto para divertirse de vez en cuando

-¿¿q-que?? noo! tal vez algún golpe de por ahí... esto... no he comido nada iré al Ichiraku, adiós!! –Se excusó el Uzumaki, intentando escapar de Sakura

-¡¡entonces te acompaño!! "muajaja podré molestarlo un poco más" –pensó malévolamente Sakura

-"¡diablos! y yo que intentaba perderla" –pensó el chico al escucharla - esta bien...

-o-o-o-

Hinata entrenó durante horas en el patio hasta terminar completamente agotada. Fué y se recostó un rato en el pasillo de madera que rodeaba el patio (para que caminaran por ahi de puerta en puerta y no tener que ponerse zapatos para cruzar el patio). Estaba sudada y trataba de recuperar el aliento, cuando sintió que alguien salió a hacerle compañía...

-Konba wa, Hinata-sama - saludó Neji, mientras ponía una bandeja con té a un lado de ella y se  
sentaba a hacerle compañía

-¿¿uhm?? Konba Wa Neji-niisan -le devolvió el saludo Hinata - ¿cuanto tiempo he entrenado?

-unas 5 horas... son las 8 de la noche y Hiashi-sama me ha pedido hacerle compañía y traerle un poco de té... si quiere, claro... –contestó Neji cargando una bandeja

-hai, a-arigato... –le dijo su prima, incorporándose para beber el té antes de que se enfríe y mirando las estrellas

-Hinata-sama... –le llamó el chico Hyuuga

-hai? –preguntó la peliazul después de haber bebido un sorbo de té

-yo... me preguntaba algo... –comentó Neji un poco nervioso

-que pasó Nii-san? –le preguntó la chica de ojos perlados

-usted... sigue sintiendo lo mismo por Naruto? –le terminó de decir Neji

Hinata sólo baja la cabeza y entrecierra los ojos, poniendo una cara un poco triste y pensativa

-tsumimasen, Hinata-sama… -se disculpó Neji al ver la reacción de su prima

-n-no... no importa... yo... no siento lo mismo... –contestó al fin la chica Hyuuga, tomando con un poco de fuerza la taza, pues uno no puede olvidarse así de fácil a alguien que quería tanto, cierto?

-uhm... se puede preguntar... ¿por qué el cambio? –preguntó de nuevo Neji

-me canse de rogarle... -contestó secamente Hinata - además... no creo que se hubiera dado cuenta nunca... y me di cuenta, de algo...

-de qué, Hinata-sama? –dijo curioso su primo

-q-que... estoy... sintiendo algo por alguien más... –susurró sonrojada Hinata

-me alegro por usted Hinata-sama –contestó Neji con una leve sonrisa

-arigato –dijo Hinata terminando su té- bueno me iré a bañar... buenas noches nii-san

-buenas noches, Hinata-sama –se despidió cordialmente su primo, observando cómo se paraba y entraba a la mansión

Hinata se va a bañar y al día siguiente va a visitar de nuevo a Gaara. Cuando llega y toca la puerta, le abre él...

-O...Ohaio Gaara-kun- saludó Hinata

-Ohaio Hinata -dijo Gaara, devolviéndole el saludo- (demonio: que suertudo eres, vino a buscarte//Gaara: cállate//demonio: OH vamos yo se que SI te gusta esa chica//Gaara: es mi  
mejor amiga¬¬//demonio: si claro...)

-uhm... Gaara-kun?? ¿Te sucede algo? –le preguntó la Hyuuga, viendo que Gaara se notaba distraído

-eh?? No... Pasa –le indicó el pelirrojo, entrando a la casa y cerrando la puerta

Al entrar a la casa Hinata se quitó uno de los abrigos que traía, pues hacía un viento frío afuera, y al entrar sintió la calefacción inmediatamente...

-tsk... vaya momento el que decidimos para regresar, casi invierno, con éste frío... eh?? Hola Hinata –dijo Kankuro, saludándola y regresando a sus quehaceres (no pregunten cuales)

-Ohaio Kankuro... –respondió Hinata, observando las ocupaciones en que trabajaba -y-yo... puedo regresar en otro momento... –se disculpó la chica, un poco apenada

-iie, siéntate... –indicó seriamente Gaara señalándole un sofá mientras él se sentaba en el otro

-Hinata… -le llamó el mayor de los Sabaku No

-uhm? –pronunció la nombrada, volteándolo a ver

-acabo de hacer té, ¿quieres un poco? –le preguntó Kankuro, sacándolo del fuego

-etto… ha-hai! –respondió la peliazul al mismo tiempo que asentía con la cabeza- arigato... ittedekimassu –dijo, sentándose en el sofá que le había señalado Gaara y tomando la taza de té

-¿y bien? –preguntó fríamente Gaara, mirándola fijamente

-uhm? bien de que? –preguntó la Hyuuga, volteando a verlo

-algo que quieras contarme, tu siempre haz sabido que no soy bueno en eso de sacar plática... –dijo seriamente Gaara

-i-iie... al menos nada interesante... –contestó Hinata mirando su té, que ya estaba a media taza

Hubo unos segundos un momento de silencio un poco incómodo cuando escucharon tocar la puerta, y vieron salir de su cuarto a una Temari realmente apurada...

-yo abro yo abro yo abro!! -gritó Temari en cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta, mientras corría hacia ella y se ponía un arete al mismo tiempo

-Temari no hagas tanto ruido, intento concentrarme... -gruñó Kankuro, que ahora estaba sentado escribiendo algo en unas hojas con unos libros abiertos a los lados

-perdónalos... siempre tienen que hacer cada vez que visitamos cualquier villa, no tengo idea por qué... –comentó Gaara a Hinata mientras veía el show de sus hermanos

Al abrir la puerta Temari se encontró con Shikamaru y cuando iba a atravesar la puerta Gaara la detuvo un momento...

-A donde vas, Temari? -dijo Gaara mirándola

-Ay pues a dar una vuelta hermanito -le contestó Temari sonriéndole

-No sabía que saldrías hoy...-volvió a decir Gaara en un tono un poco más seco

-OH vamos hermanito ya tengo 16, tú 14, supongo que tengo más permiso no? además, estaré aquí en un momento adiós! -dijo Temari antes de descolgar su bufanda y salirse

-Tema...! kusso... se ha ido -bufó Gaara

-Gaara-kun no deberias preocuparte tanto por ella, es una gran kunoichi sabe cuidarse sola -dijo amablemente Hinata, que veía la expresión de la cara de enfado de Gaara

-bien... supongo...-dijo Gaara calmándose

Hubo otros momentos de silencio cuando escucharon que tocaban la puerta, y ésta vez Gaara abrió

-OHAIO GAARA!!-grito un animado Naruto al otro lado del marco de la puerta

- hmp... –se limitó a responderle Gaara

-Ohaio Naruto-kun –saludó Hinata volteando a ver atrás de él- y Sakura-chan también -sonriéndoles

-Ohaio Gaara, Hinata-chan –saludó Sakura, devolviéndole la sonrisa

-pasa algo? –preguntó Gaara, extrañándose de que Sakura estuviera ahí

-eh?? i-iie... acabamos de salir de entrenamiento y sólo venía a decirles que pasado mañana que será día de brujas habrá una fiesta en la academia por si les interesa... –se excusó la pelirrosa- aquí me despido tengo cosas que hacer, matta ne! -terminó de decir Sakura mientras desaparecía entre los techos por su rapidez

-bueno, pues yo vine a visitarte dattebayo!! No estas feliz Gaara? –preguntó Naruto, sonriéndole como siempre

-como sea... –dijo seriamente Gaara

-vaya, igual que siempre... hace un frío infernal acá afuera y... –decía Naruto, cortando al ver que le cae algo blanco en la nariz

-eso es... –empezó a decir Gaara, viéndolo bien nieve?

-nieve?? Pero si estamos a finales de octubre, normalmente la primera nevada es a principios de diciembre... –comentó Hinata parándose y acercándose a Naruto a ver

-si lo es!! está muy fría dattebayo! –contestó Naruto con un pequeño escalofrío

-nieve! –exclamó la peliazul, viendo que caían más copos en el campo abierto que había unos pasos más allá, y empieza a correr a ella

-que divertido Hinata-chan dattebayo!! –le dijo Naruto, siguiendo a Hinata, sin despegar la vista de ella

Hinata se tira al suelo esperando que caigan los copos en su cara

-hai... y... relajante... aunque helado... –dijo mientras disfrutaba el momento

Ellos estuvieron un rato más ahí, disfrutando el frío, hasta que ya no aguantaron y volvieron con Gaara, que habia permanecido en el marco de la puerta, sólo viéndolos de lejos

-bueno yo solo vine a ver como estabas y parece que bien dattebayo! es tarde mejor me voy, después regreso, matta ne! –dijo Naruto despidiéndose con la mano mientras se alejaba muy sonriente

-y-yo también me voy, Gaara-kun –avisó la peliazul, tomando sus cosas

-Hi... Hinata... –le llamó Gaara, deteniéndola antes de que se fuera

-uhm…? hai que pasa? –le preguntó la chica, mirándolo fijamente

-la fiesta... irás? –le preguntó, mirando cómo Hinata asentía con la cabeza- será... baile?

-no sé, d-después de todo, no soy la organizadora... pero hay una posibilidad... acaso... no sabes bailar? –preguntó la Hyuuga, sonriéndole picaramente (recuerden que eran muy amigos y ya se tenían confianza)

-yo... –empezó Gaara haciendo una pausa, soltando un suspiro- no

-te enseñaré... –reaccionó Hinata, sonriendo ante la respuesta de su amigo -d-demo... sólo puedo mañana, ¿puedes?

-hmp... hora? –preguntó igual de serio el pelirrojo

-después de comer –contestó la chica de ojos perlados sonriendo aún

-...bien... –dijo seriamente el menor de los Sabaku No

-bien, aquí estaré a esa hora, matta ne! y gracias por todo... -decía Hinata mientras se iba alejando y despidiéndose con la mano, mientras Gaara sólo la veía marcharse y Kankuro, que había terminado, se despedía a un lado de Gaara

-con que... clases de baile eh? no es un mal comienzo para estar cerca de ella... –le comentó Kankuro a su hermano menor

Gaara, ante el comentario, entra al edificio dejando a Kankuro solo, en la nieve

-espera! no!! ¡No traigo mucho abrigo! (refiriéndose a que sólo traía su ropa normal) –exclamó Kankuro mientras golpeaba la puerta varias veces

-¿Se puede saber qué haces con éste frío aqui afuera, y sin abrigos? -dijo Temari que acababa de llegar con Shikamaru a un lado

-Es sólo que tuve un problema e hice que Gaara se pusiera pesado, con... ya sabes quién -decía Kankuro que le empezaba a temblar la mandíbula por el frío

-Y yo que pensé que sólo las mujeres eran problemáticas -contestó con cierta pesadez Shikamaru

-Temari vas a abrir la puerta o que esperas?-dijo Kankuro un tanto desesperado ya

-Voy voy, solo que es divertido verte así-dijo Temari mientras abría la puerta y permitía que entrara su hermano y ella también...

**Hasta aquí dejo la conti, perdón por la tardanza :S, con esto de la escuela y una Reforma Educativa y que nuevos programas para la Secundaria y que no se qué ni tengo tiempo para subir la foto diaria al metroflog o fotolog xx, go-gommen nasai en serio S, pero espero que les haya gustado n.n, al que quiera ver TOOOOOODOS los capítulos que llevo del fic, métase a **** , arigato gozaimasu por leerlo y por los reviews(:, sayonara!**

Atte: xKiomiLingx


	4. Clases de baile  ¡La fiesta!

Cáp.6 Clases de baile – ¡La fiesta!

Al día siguiente Hinata salió de su casa después de desayunar en camino a su entrenamiento, junto con su primo, ya que a los dos les tocaba a la misma hora. Camino a sus labores encontraron a Kiba corriendo atareado que llegó a esconderse detrás de Hinata.

-Por favor, protégeme Hinata! -le dijo rápidamente Kiba

-Hinata: p-pero... de qué Kiba-kun?

En ese momento se escuchó que una mujer gritaba furiosa su nombre desde la otra calle...

-d...de ella -dijo tartamudeando Kiba del miedo

-A QUIEN LE DIJISTE MUJER FEA Y VANIDOSA QUE SE VISTE COMO PROSTI?!? -llegó gritando  
Ino notablemente furiosa

-Kiba-kun... e-en serio le dijiste eso a Ino-chan? -cuestionó Hinata un poco sorprendida, aunque era de esperar de su compañero si lo insultaban...

-ESQUE ELLA NOS INSULTO A AKAMARU Y A MI!! -grito exaltado Kiba mientras que Akamaru sólo respondió un "wuaf wuaf"

-Ino-chan cálmate un momento, c-cuentenme qué paso -decía Hinata preguntándose si saldría sin heridas de ésta

Flash Back

Ino estaba caminaba por todos lados esperando a sus compañeros de equipo, cuando logró divisar a Sasuke a la distancia, por lo visto era el único que habia llegado de su equipo... así que como era de esperarse fué hacia él y aprovechando que estaba de espaldas llegó colgándose en forma de abrazo por atrás...

-"kusso... si no está una es otra..." -pensó Sasuke frunciendo el ceño y soltando un bufido

-Ohaio Sasuke-kun!! -saludó Ino mientras se bajaba de su espalda, pero Sasuke sólo contestó un "hmp" -bueno por lo visto no ha llegado tu equipo...

-"No me digas..." -seguía pensando Sasuke, pero sin decir ni una palabra

-Sabes? el mío tampoco lo encuentro -seguía charlando Ino tratando de llamar la atención de Sasuke, cosa que no conseguía

-¿Y? -se limitó a responder Sasuke

- "como que ¿Y?, acaso este niño no capta las indirectas?!" bueno... que tal si damos una vuelta por ahí mientras llegan? tu sabes... solos... -decía Ino cambiando su tono de voz a uno seductor

-Olvidalo -dijo Sasuke

-Qué?? pero por qué?? -dijo Ino

-Acéptalo Ino, él no saldrá contigo, especialmente si lo atosigas más que Sakura todo el día, aunque podría decirse que Sasuke ya está más acostumbrado a ella -dijo Kiba cuando llegó

-Eh? desde cuando estás aquí? y que estas insinuando? que prefiere a esa frentesota? -dijo Ino un poco enfadada

-Bueno yo no sé, por qué no le preguntas? -dijo kiba

-Verdad que eso no es verdad Sasuke-kun?? -decía Ino mientras volteaba a verlo esperando respuesta

-Me da igual... -dijo Sasuke mirando el río

-Lo ves? te lo dije... -enfadaba Kiba a Ino

-Calla perrito, acaso no te han enseñado a no escuchar las conversaciones de los demás? deberías ser más obediente, no? -dijo Ino ya con una venita saliendole de la frente

-A quién le dices perrito que necesita ser obediente?, pequeña vanidosa que viste como prosti, son contar que considero a mi amiga Hinata más linda que tú, y Sasuke a Sakura -dijo Kiba haciendo enfurecer al límite a Ino

-YA ME LAS PAGARÁS PEQUEÑO HABLADOR! -amenazó Ino, preparándose para atacarlo

Fin Flash Back

-Con que eso fue lo que pasó... -dijo Hinata -pero, Kiba-kun tampoco deberías escuchar conversaciones ajenas -le repochó a su amigo

-bahh solo que no tenia nada mejor qué hacer -contestó Kiba

-ja! lo ves? tenía razón! -dijo más calmada Ino

-Aunque tampoco está bien juzgar a los demás Ino-chan... -le regañó también Hinata, comportándose como la madura del momento -hagan las pases, apenas es de mañana y no quiero que la pasen asi todo el día, onegai...

-Vaya, las cosas que se tienen que hacer y sólo es de mañana -bufó Neji un tanto molesto porque los hacían perder tiempo

-Mejor no opines -le contestaron al unisono Ino y Kiba

-A mi nadie me calla..! -dijo enfadado Neji

-N...Nii-san! n-no vayan a empezar otra pelea -interrumpió Hinata antes de que encestaran otro golpe- ahora, tregua...

-Bien... tsumimasen- dijeron Ino y Kiba estrechándose la mano...  
Hechas las pases se fueron todos caminando a la zona de entrenamiento, a medio camino se separaron Ino y Neji, mientras que Kiba y Hinata se fueron a entrenar de una buena vez.

-0-0-

Mientras el equipo 7 seguía esperando a su Sensei, como siempre...

-Ohaio! -saludó Kakashi

-Kakashi-sensei llegas tarde de nuevo!! -le reprochó Sakura

-Lo lamento, me distraje ayudando a una ancianita... -se excusó Kakashi

-Puras excusas! usted nunca cambiará sensei... -seguía reprochándolo Sakura

-Entrenaremos o qué? -dijo Sasuke enfadado de esperar

-Sí, esperen... y Naruto? -dijo kakashi buscando a todos lados

-uhm? cierto... no ha llegado... -contestó Sakura

-De seguro ese dobe se quedó dormido o algo así... -dijo Sasuke

-Tienes razón, bueno empecemos con el entrenamiento en lo que llega -dijo Kakashi poniendo a Sakura y Sasuke a prueba a ver quién lograba darle un golpe primero, mientras sacaba su preciado Icha icha para leerlo, aunque nadie se imaginaba que Naruto estaba espiando a Hinata desde que salió de casa...

-0-0-

Después de entrenar Hinata se dirigió a la mansión Hyuuga sin esperar a su primo Neji, pues ya se le había hecho un poco tarde. Al llegar se metió a bañar, comió rápidamente y se dirigió al edificio en donde estaban hospedando a Gaara y sus hermanos, llegando completamente agitada...

-G...Gaara-kun... p-perdón por tardarme -decía Hinata tratando de tomar aire.

-hmp... -contestó Gaara dejando pasar a Hinata

-N-no hay nadie? -dijo Hinata viendo solo a Gaara

-iie, salieron, no sé a donde, como sea regresarán algún día -dijo secamente Gaara

-b-bien... empezamos con el balls? -dijo Hinata mientras ponía música y se acercaba con Gaara quedando en posición para empezar el baile - Gaara-kun, que te pasó?

-a que te refieres? -preguntó Gaara

-no te habías dado cuenta que estás sangrando? -dijo Hinata tocando su frente

-no.. -dijo Gaara sin expresión alguna

-déjame curarte.. -dijo Hinata que se dirigió al baño y tomó un frasco de alcohol con un algodón, y al regresar le limpió la frente y le puso un parche para que no se le infectara -ya está... ahora empecemos con la clase... -dijo Hinata mientras se ponían de nuevo en la misma posición, hasta que oyeron algo parecido a un grito desde afuera de la ventana...

Hinata y Gaara salieron a ver qué había sido ese ruido, pero no encontraron nada ni a nadie, así que volvieron a entrar a seguir ensayando. Ésto fue lo que pasó...

Flash Back

Naruto iba camino a su entrenamiento, sólo que se le ocurrió pasar por la mansión Hyuuga, él no sabía por qué pero aún así pasó por ahí. Justo en el momento en que se aproximaba vió a Hinata y a su primo salir directo a su entrenamiento con sus senseis también, así que decidió seguirlos (por eso llegó tarde al suyo..).

Después de su entrenamiento todos tenían cosas qué hacer, así que se le ocurrió ir a ver si podía acompañar a Hinata a su casa, sólo para platicar un momento, pero la vió irse tan apresuradamente que le llamó la atención y la siguió, encontrándose, lógicamente, con la escena donde Gaara y Hinata iban a practicar el balls. Estaba a punto de maldecir a Gaara para sí mismo, cuando escuchó una voz masculina a un lado de él.

-Naruto? que espías por la ventana de este edificio? -dijo Rock Lee, que de casualidad pasaba por ahí

-eh? yo nada!! p-porque debería espiar a alguien? -le contestó Naruto notablemente nervioso, así que Lee decidió ver qué era eso "tan interesante"

-Vaya! es... Hinata? y tú? la estabas espiando? -preguntaba Lee un tanto dudoso, pero cambió drásticamente su expresión -Vaya!! la llama de la juventud arde entre los dos! vamos chicos así es! no dejen que se apague! -dijo Lee subiendo el tono de voz

-sshh shh te van a oir! -le murmuró Naruto

-quién los va a oir Naruto? -preguntó Tenten que iba llegando

-"kusso... ya me descubrieron" -bufó Naruto

-waa, esos son Gaara y Hinata? -dijo Tenten viendo por la ventana -un momento... por que los espían eso no se hace! -gritó Tenten, que fue lo que escucharon Gaara y Hinata.

Naruto y Lee se dieron cuenta que saldrían a ver qué pasaba así que le taparon la boca a Tenten y se la llevaron lejos, para no ser descubiertos, o les iría mal... especialmente con el humor de Gaara, o eso pensaban ellos.

Fin flash back

Después de horas Hinata le enseñó a bailar a Gaara, no como profesional, pero al menos para entretenerse, aunque no creía que fuera a bailar, pero lo tomaba como un favor a su amigo...

Al día siguiente era la fiesta de Sakura y todos corrían de un lado a otro atareados buscando disfraces y cosas así, especialmente ella, que sería la anfitriona, buscaba botanas, bebidas, decoración, etc... por suerte recibía ayuda de Ino.

En la noche Hinata se estaba preparando cuando tocaron la puerta de su recámara...

-Hinata-sama? -dijo Neji del otro lado

-hai? -contestó Hinata -si quieres pasa...

-uhm... arigato -dijo Neji abriendo la puerta -sólo venía a avisarle que le llaman por teléfono...

-uh? a-arigato Nii-san -dijo Hinata mientras Neji cerraba la puerta y se iba -moshi moshi? -Contestó

- Hinata... de que voy a la fiesta? -dijo irritado Gaara del otro lado del teléfono, le molestaba tener ese tipo de problemas

-G..Gaara-kun? aún no tienes d-disfraz? -preguntó Hinata- bueno, no tengo mucho, pero te puedo prestar unas orejas de neko(gato) que tengo, yo t-también iré así...

-hum... -dijo Gaara- bien, llévalas nos vemos allá

-hai, matta ne -respondió Hinata, colgando el teléfono y terminando de arreglarse para al fin salir de su casa rumbo a la de Sakura, con Neji como escolta (él también iba a divertirsexD)

Al llegar a casa de Sakura encontró a todos sus amigos, Ino de bailarina, Sakura de bruja, Temari de enfermera, etc... Hinata y Neji se separaron para tomar diferentes caminos. Neji se dirigió a su grupo (Rock Lee iba vestido de abeja! o.o) y Hinata fué con Gaara

-Aquí están -dijo Hinata enseñándole las orejas

-Tengo que usar eso? -dijo Gaara no muy conforme con la idea al verlas

-b-bueno... es una fiesta de d-disfraces, no? -dijo Hinata insistiendo con las orejas de gato en las manos

-Bien, pero me las quitaré adentro... -dijo fríamente Gaara, dejando que Hinata le pusiera las orejas

Al entrar Sakura iba tomando fotos de sus amigos que fueran entrando, y les tomó a Gaara y Hinata, pues les habían dado galletas y casi los obligaron a comerselas, y debido a que Hinata se aferró al brazo de Gaara para la foto, él sonrojó un poco...

En la fiesta, Tenten iba del conejo de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, lógicamente era disfraz para mujer, y Hinata veía cómo ella intentaba sacar a bailar a Neji, pero él se rehusaba con una cara no muy linda que digamos. Gai admiraba cómo una mujer hablaba con Lee, y Gai le animaba y le decía que no apagara esa flama de la juventud etc. etc... Ya saben... Shino sólo estaba parado conversando con Kiba y Sakura e Ino jalaban cada una de un brazo de Sasuke, mientras Chouji comía como siempre, Shikamaru estaba sentado en una pose de flojos charlando con Temari, Kankuro buscaba alguna chica linda para sacarla a bailar y Naruto se servía ponche. El resto bailaba alegremente o trataban de pasarla bien con sus amigos.


	5. Sobre Hielo  Hospital

**Cáp.5 Sobre Hielo - Hospital**

En cuanto entraron Gaara se quitó las orejas de gato y fue a un rincón, a pararse viendo las personas reír y bailar, pasarla bien...  
Hinata lógicamente sintió eso, así que fue con él a charlar un poco. Después de un pequeño tiempo de charla llegó Naruto...

-¡Konba Wa chicos! -dijo sonriéndoles

-hmp... -se limitó a decir Gaara

-Konba Wa Naruto-kun -saludó amablemente Hinata

-hoee ¿porque no están bailando o algo así? -preguntó mientras los veía

-etto... yo... -trataba de excusarse Hinata

-bah así esta bien Hinata-chan, ¿quieres ir a bailar un poco? -dijo Naruto sonriente

Hinata se sonrojó al instante y fue con él a bailar, pero justo cuando habían llegado con los otros cambiaron a ritmo lento...

-waa yo no se bailar eso -refunfuñó Naruto

-s-si quieres... -dijo Hinata un poco sonrojada, llamando la atención del rubio -s...si quieres puedo en...enseñarte a bailar, Naruto-kun

-¿En serio? -preguntó Naruto sonriendo -genial Hinata-chan! si quiero lecciones dattebayo!

-B...Bien... ahora... ponte como te diga y s-sigue mis... pasos -dijo Hinata colocándose en posición

Así los dos bailaron ritmo lento, pero al cambiar a música alegre de nuevo, Hinata estuvo parada unos segundos, aunque Naruto hizo que bailara con él, tomando el control del baile siguiendo la música y Hinata estaba sonrojada, pero se estaba divirtiendo...

La fiesta terminó cerca de las 2 a.m. y todos se fueron exhaustos a sus casas, pero lo que cuenta es que habían pasado un buen rato...

-0-0-

A la mañana siguiente Hinata despertó y fue a bañarse, cuando se estaba bañando recordó lo bien que la pasó la noche anterior en la fiesta de Sakura, y hablando de ella, iría a visitarla, ya que hace mucho que no tenían una larga conversación. Saliendo de la ducha fue a desayunar, terminó rápidamente, agradeció y salió casi corriendo del comedor...

-¡Hi... Hinata-sama! ¡Espere! -le dijo Neji, pero parecía que Hinata no había escuchado así que siguió intentando detenerla con palabras- le llegó una carta de... uhm... se fue... bueno, luego se la daré -se dijo a si mismo colocándola en una mesa.

-0-0-

En su casa, Sakura lavaba los platos que recién había utilizado para el desayuno, cuando escuchó que alguien tocó la puerta...

-¡Allá voy! -gritó Sakura dejando el último plato secando y caminando hacia la puerta -¡ah! Ohaio Hinata-chan

-Ohaio Sakura-chan- respondió el saludo -etto... y-yo... ¿llegué en m-mal momento? -viendo que Sakura estaba un poco desarreglada

-Ah no, no... Es sólo que al pensar que hoy tenía entrenamiento baje corriendo sin peinarme aún, pero recordé de último momento que era sábado... anda pasa -dijo Sakura dejándole paso

-Arigato gozaimasu -dijo Hinata que entraba a la casa

-Bueno, ¿a que debo tu visita? -preguntó Sakura que había ido por un peine e intentaba quitarse algunos nudos

-etto... s-sólo he venido a conversar un poco -contestó Hinata que se estaba sentando en un lugar donde Sakura le había indicado, y así empezaron a charlar un largo rato

-0-0-

Neji después de desayunar, se arregló el cabello y salió, pues iba a ver a su equipo por ese día, no pregunten para qué, una de las locas ideas de Gai para salir en equipo por ahí por Konoha...  
Ese día había muchos puestos de vendedores ambulantes que se establecían en Konoha, así que decidieron ir allá. Neji y Tenten iban adelante mientras Gai y Lee iban atrás conversando, y a cada cosa colorida o alegre que veían decían cosas como "¡Mire Gai-sensei! ¡es tan colorido como un campo de flores variadas!" ó "¡Mira Lee! ¡Eso es tan brillante que me recuerda a un arco iris en un día nublado!", a lo que Lee le respondía con "¡OH, Gai-sensei! que sabias palabras" ó "Gai-sensei, ¡sus palabras me han tocado el corazón!"... Cosa que Neji y Tenten trataban de disimular que no escuchaban

-Tenten -dijo Neji mirándola

-¿hai? -dijo Tenten volteando a verlo

-¿por qué estas aferrada a mi brazo? -preguntó Neji

-prefiero que piensen que vengo contigo a solas a que piensen que vengo con ese par de locos de atrás -contestó Tenten

-hmp... -dijo Neji, pues en parte tenía razón, aunque sonrojó un poco ante su comentario

-0-0-

Naruto iba saliendo de su casa, completamente feliz puesto que acababa de desayunar su preciada ramen, y como no tenía qué hacer salió a dar una vuelta, a ver si se le bajaba un poco la comida o si se encontraba a alguien, y sí, por mera coincidencia encontró a...

-OHAIO SASUKE! -gritó Naruto en su forma de "saludo"

-hmp... ¿dejarás de ser tan gritón algún día? -dijo Sasuke

-gritón, ¿yo? ¡Claro que no Sasuke! -refunfuñó Naruto

-bah como sea... -contestó Sasuke

-hoe… ¿que te trae por acá? -preguntó Naruto

-vivo a una cuadra, baka... -dijo Sasuke haciendo que Naruto frunciera el ceño

-no me digas baka, ¿yo que iba a saber que vives a una cuadra? -dijo Naruto

-si si, como sea... -murmuró Sasuke mientras seguían caminando

-h-hoe, ¿has visto a alguien conocido por aquí? además de ti... tú sabes, Hinata, Sakura… ¿alguien más? -preguntó Naruto un tanto aburrido

-no, ¿para qué? -dijo Sasuke mientras se detenía en un puesto a comprar una pulsera de hilos a mano

-uhm... hey esta pulsera es para Sakura-chan? -dijo Naruto picaramente sonriendo

-¿que te hace pensar eso? -dijo Sasuke un tanto más frío

-¡suggoi! o sea que si es para ella dattebayo! -dijo Naruto

-y si lo es ¿a ti que te importa? -dijo Sasuke alejándose de donde se había quedado parado Naruto

-hmm... amargado... -murmuró para sí Naruto, mientras siguió caminando en otra dirección en busca de alguien más...

-0-0-

Hinata había hablado un largo rato con Sakura, se habían contado muchas cosas y pasó un buen rato. Cuando salió de la casa de Sakura se dirigió con Gaara, y al tocar la puerta del edificio le abrió Kankuro...

-¡OH! ¡Ohaio Hinata! en seguida le hablo a Gaara -contestó Kankuro hablándole de un grito y  
adentrándose en el edificio -bien hecho hermanito, sigue así -le susurró en el oido a Gaara, haciendo que éste sólo frunciera el ceño, por suerte...

-G...Gaara-kun! O...Ohaio-saludó Hinata

-hmp... -se limitó a responder Gaara mientras la observaba

-etto...yo... v-vine a invitarte a una pista d-de hielo en las a-afueras de Konoha, cerca del país del agua... me preguntaba si tú... pues... querías... -dijo Hinata volteando a ver la expresión de él, que sólo estaba seriamente parado como siempre -y... yo… etto, c-comprenderé si no quieres, etto... p-perdón por las molestias! -dijo Hinata con una pequeña reverencia, con ganas de salir corriendo.

-bien...-dijo Gaara antes de que Hinata se fuera

-¿¿e...eh??-contestó Hinata un tanto sorprendida- ¿s...si vas? -le preguntó

-si...-dijo Gaara igual de serio

-a...arigato gozaimasu! -Dijo Hinata con una sonrisa -entonces t-te veo a las 7, ¡matta ne!

Hinata fue a su casa mientras pasaba el tiempo. Avisó a todos sus amigos que se había encontrado en la calle y también a Sakura, para que le dijera a los demás. Un poco antes de las 7 Hinata se arregló con ropa abrigada y salió al edificio donde se hospedaba Gaara y sus hermanos. Al llegar se dio cuenta que Temari estaba aferrada al brazo de Shikamaru, con ropa de invierno ambos, y Kankuro y Gaara también iban listos para la pista, así todos se fueron a pasar el rato. Al llegar Gaara se quedó al lado de la pista seriamente viendo al resto...

-¿n...no vienes? Gaara-kun -preguntó Hinata, al ver no respuesta de Gaara se acercó más a él para no hablar tan alto - ¿s…sabes patinar?

-no... -respondió Gaara secamente, le daba casi la misma

-¡v...ven! ¡t-te enseñaré! -dijo Hinata metiendo a Gaara a la pista a jalones, enseñándole lo que debía hacer, y cada vez que iba a caer ella lo agarraba

-¿e...estás sonriendo? -dijo Hinata vacilando al ver una mueca un tanto feliz en Gaara

-no... -dijo borrando la sonrisa y volviendo a incorporarse, a lo que Hinata sólo rió por lo bajo...

Así pasaron todos (incluyendo el equipo de Gai, quien sabe como supieron), en la pista de hielo... Hubo una ocasión en la que Tenten iba a caerse, pero se agarró del brazo de Neji y cayeron ambos, haciendo que se tropezaran Ino, seguidos de Shikamaru y Temari, que iban detrás de ellos, por suerte se levantaron antes de que alguien más cayera. Sakura se la pasó aferrada al brazo de Sasuke, mientras que afuera se habían quedado Shino, Kakashi leyendo su Icha Icha, Tsunade tomando una botella de sake que había llevado, Chouji comiendo sus preciadas papas y Naruto que acababa de comerse como 10 ramens así que no estaba en condiciones de patinar...

Al terminar todos se dirigieron a sus casas con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Para ser el final de otoño se la estaban pasando muy bien con la fiesta y la pista de patinaje seguidas, y esperaban hacer otras cosas divertidas, pero por hoy estaban muy cansados y prefirieron ir a dormirse

-0-0-

Ya había amanecido, y Hinata se preparaba para una misión que le había asignado la Hokage a ella y a su equipo. Terminó de preparar sus cosas, desayunó y caminó hacia la puerta de la casa...

-¡me voy! -anunció Hinata a los presentes

-Ah... Hinata-sama! -dijo Neji corriendo hacia ella con un papel en la mano, dándoselo

-¿nani? ¿q-que es esto nii-san? -preguntó Hinata

-Es una carta, le llegó ayer antes de que saliera de la casa...-explicó su primo

-Oh... y ¿n-no dice... de quien es la carta? -pregunto mientras inspeccionaba el sobre, que sólo decía "Para Hyuuga Hinata"

-iie, al parecer no tiene... tal vez venga al final de la carta o algo así... -respondió Neji

-bueno... l-la leeré en el camino, a-arigato gozaimasu Neji-niisan, a-ahora si m-me voy... -dijo la peliazul saliendo de la casa

-hai, iterassai (significa Buen Viaje) -se despidió Neji

-0-0-

En su casa, Sakura se peinaba para salir a dar una vuelta, comprar un helado o algo que se le antojara por ahí, pero al abrir se dio cuenta que abajo de la puerta había una rosa con un mensaje que decía "En el puente, 11:30". Sakura miró su reloj, eran las 11, así que tenía tiempo de dar una vuelta por el parque. Hizo un poco de tiempo ahí y se fue a la hora indicada al puente... al llegar se topó con quien menos creía...

-S...Sasuke-kun? -dijo Sakura un poco sorprendida

-¿uhm? -dijo volteándose Sasuke

-Ohaio... -saludó Sakura- este... me apareció una rosa en la puerta... con éste mensaje -dijo sacándolo de uno de sus bolsillos

-no ocupas enseñármelo... -contestó Sasuke fríamente

-¿¿eh?? (Inner: chaaa!! ¿¿Será que al fin se dio cuenta de lo maravillosa que eres??) t-tú... eres... -preguntaba Sakura sorprendida

-si, si... yo la dejé ahí... -dijo Sasuke mirando el río, dándole una pequeña bolsa a Sakura

-¿y esto? -preguntó Sakura tomándola

-¿pues que te parece que es? un obsequio... -contestó Sasuke

-(Inner: ¡aaaah! ¡El Apocalipsis!//Sakura: no seas tan exagerada) -peleaba Sakura con su Inner mientras abría la bolsa, encontrando una linda pulsera a mano color rosa y rojo, como su cabello y su vestido- k...kawai! -Dijo Sakura con los ojos iluminados -¡arigato! -dijo abrazando a Sasuke

-"no debí habérselo dado..." -pensó Sasuke que sentía que Sakura lo iba a dejar sin aire -¡basta! ¿Que quieres? ¿Matarme? -dijo Sasuke frunciendo el ceño y apartando a Sakura de su cuello

-gommen... -se disculpó Sakura- (Inner: grr ¡¡sigue siendo el mismo amargado de siempre!!/Sakura: eso lo hace verse mas lindo ¿no?/Inner: bueno... supongo... ¡pero no es momento de pensar! ¡Reacciona Sakura, te lo estás ganando muy bien!)

-me voy... -dijo Sasuke alejándose y con las manos en los bolsillos

-¡e...espera! no quieres dar una vuelta o al menos hablar? -dijo Sakura antes de que se alejara más

-no... -contestó secamente Sasuke

-¡¿doushite?! (¿Por qué?) -preguntó muy confusa Sakura

-simplemente no tengo ganas, además tengo cosas que hacer... -contestó Sasuke desapareciendo de la vista de Sakura, que se quedó un momento parada y después se probó la pulsera que le había dado su queridísimo Sasuke-kun...

-0-0-

En la mansión Hyuuga, sonó el teléfono inesperadamente...

-¿moshi moshi? -contestó Neji

-¿hablo a la mansión Hyuuga? -preguntó la Hokage en la otra línea

-hai, ¿sucede algo, Hokage-sama? -Preguntó Neji

-pues... bueno, sí... -dijo Tsunade con un tono de preocupación

-¿nani? -dijo Neji, cuando de repente su corazón dio un vuelco y abrió los ojos como plato -es... ¿es Hinata-sama? ¿Que le pasó? ¿s-se encuentra bien? -preguntó alterado Neji

-bueno... ella... la trajeron sus compañeros de equipo inconsciente, según me dijeron, un hombre llegó por atrás y la sorprendió con un cuchillo en la garganta, por suerte no le hizo nada y entre Kurenai y Shino lograron atraparlo, pues era muy rápido sólo para 1 de ellos, pero... -cortó un poco Tsunade

-que paso Tsunade-sama?! -dijo Neji desesperándose

-llegaron un grupo de unos 20 ninjas aproximadamente, rodeándolos a Kiba y a tu prima, lucharon especialmente contra ella y resultó con muchos kunais y shurikens enterrados, e inconsciente, pues querían el secreto del Byakuugan... en éste momento está en el hospital de Konoha siendo examinada para ver si sus heridas son muy profundas o no... Eso era todo, hasta luego -se despidió Tsunade, colgando el teléfono

-¿quien era, Neji? -preguntó Hiashi, llegando a su lado

-Hinata-sama... está en el hospital... tengo que ir... -dijo Neji poniéndose en marcha a toda velocidad, dejando a Hiashi atrás

-0-0-

En el hospital, se había corrido la voz, y todos sus amigos estaban esperando turno para entrar a visitar a Hinata. Cuando todos y cada uno pasaron, se fueron yendo del hospital, al saber que sólo ocupaba descanso y le darían de alta en 2 o 3 días. A la mañana siguiente, cuando ni siquiera había horario de visitas, entró alguien sigilosamente a la habitación, se paró enfrente de la camilla de Hinata y la vio atentamente. Hinata, que tenía el sueño muy ligero lo sintió, al saber de quien se trataba la presencia, se incorporó inmediatamente y se levantó inmediatamente y pronunciando su nombre

-¿G...Gaara-kun? -preguntó... pero al no haber respuesta se tranquilizó un poco, viendo que una enfermera iba entrando a la habitación

-¿es usted la que habló? ¿Pasa algo? -preguntó la enfermera

-¿eh? I-iie... d-domo arigato... -dijo Hinata un poco triste al no ver a Gaara en la habitación

-bueno, será mejor que te recuestes de nuevo, apenas ayer te hicieron algunas cortadas y pueden volver a abrirse, avisaré que te traigan el desayuno ya vuelvo -avisó la enfermera saliendo de la habitación

-hai... -dijo Hinata recostándose como le habían dicho -tal vez... fue sólo... un sueño... -murmuró para sí, un poco desilusionada

En el transcurso del día recibió muchas visitas que iban a ver cómo estaba, entre ellas eran Naruto, Kiba, Shino(que tenían heridas menores), Kurenai, Sakura, Neji, Tenten, etc... Menos de Gaara... había ido hasta Temari con Shikamaru y jalando a Kankuro del cuello de su camisa, pero su hermano menor no. Ella un poco entristecida se recostó a dormir, no recordaba cómo había llegado al hospital, pero al menos seguía viva, ¿no?...

-0-0-

Era el segundo día en el hospital, pero le darían de alta a Hinata hasta el siguiente día. Hinata seguía durmiendo, apenas y estaba saliendo el Sol, aunque no eran sueños muy lindos que digamos, pues soñaba con la misión que había tenido, que los ninjas la atacaban ferozmente, y sus amigos, incluyendo su sensei, trataban de ayudarla y protegerla, pero siempre los ninjas tenían un az bajo la manga, en su sueño todo de repente se tornó oscuro, escuchó a sus amigos gritar su nombre y muchas voces alrededor de ella decir "Hay que matarla por completo" ó "saquémosle los ojos viva", haciendo que se aterrorizara...

Gaara entró sigilosamente por la ventana del hospital, y se le quedo viendo un momento a Hinata, que se revolcaba en la cama de un lado a otro, apretando los ojos y sudando. Se le quedó viendo un momento, hasta que vió que ella estaba terriblemente desesperada por la pesadilla y decidió sentarse en la cama a su lado y moverla un poco para despertarla.

-¡Aaah! -gritó Hinata desesperadamente, despertando, con el corazón latiéndole horriblemente, porque la pesadilla se había tornado peor  
-Hinata... -dijo casi en un susurro Gaara, atrayendo la atención de la chica  
-G...Gaara-kun... -dijo Hinata viéndolo fijamente por un momento hasta que sus ojos empezaron a derramar unas cuantas lágrimas...- f-fue horrible!... a-ahora lo recuerdo... e-ellos... t-trataban de obtener mis ojos... n-no les importaba mi d-dolor, o dejarme ciega!! -sollozaba desesperadamente Hinata, abrazada de Gaara -¡q…querían matarme!  
-bueno... pero sigues viva no? estás aquí, contándomelo, y viéndome... -le dijo Gaara para subirle el ánimo (recuerden que cambió su actitud para ser Kazekage, y él ya sabía que lo habían electo para ser el sig. después de la muerte del actual)

Hinata se calmó un poco, dejó de llorar tantas lágrimas, pero seguía aferrada fuertemente a Gaara, se había desahogado un poco gracias a él, y sólo murmuró un "arigato" a Gaara, mientras trataba de controlar el ritmo de su respiración.  
Gaara le secó las lágrimas con los dedos y salió por la misma ventana, pues ni siquiera era hora de visitas, y se despidió de Hinata mientras ella lo seguía con la vista y esbozando una sonrisa.

-0-0-

En el bosque de Konoha, el equipo 7 se reunirá para su entrenamiento, pero como siempre, Sakura y Sasuke tienen que esperar a Naruto y Kakashi. Al estar los dos solos, Sakura decide que es el mejor momento para hablar sobre lo sucedido de antes...

-S...Sasuke-kun... -dijo Sakura un poco sonrojada, mientras que Sasuke que estaba enfrente, no le contestó nada, en un estilo de señal de que siguiera hablando... -este.. sobre lo de ayer...

-Ya sé... -la interrumpió Sasuke -no suelo hacer ese tipo de cosas... -dijo en tono serio

-h-hai... p-pero... te quería dar las gracias -dijo Sakura un poco apenada -la verdad, no mucha gente tiene esa consideración de regalarme algo, sabes? y se me hace un detalle muy lindo que me hayas dado algo, sin razón alguna -decía Sakura sin dejar de mirar el piso del puente, algo apenada y sonrojada

-hmp... -dijo Sasuke viéndola de reojo y sonrojándose un poco, cosa que se le quito en cuestión de segundos, ya que llegó Naruto

-OHAIOO SASUKE, SAKURA-CHAN! -gritó Naruto saludándolos  
-¡aah! ¡¿No podrías saludar sin ser tan escandaloso por lo menos una vez?! -le reprochó Sakura, mientras que Sasuke sólo fruncía el ceño, pues eso pasaba casi todas las mañanas

-0-0-

El equipo 8 se reunía para un entrenamiento también, pero sólo habían llegado Kiba y Shino, y faltaba la sensei...

-Ohaio... -saludó Kiba aún bostezando- dónde está Kurenai-sensei? -mirando a todos lados a ver si veía rastro de ella

-un simple retraso... -contestó Shino, quieto como siempre

-uhm... -dijo Kiba, mientras veía varias veces de reojo a Shino y le hacía cariñitos a Akamaru

-... que pasa?... -preguntó seriamente Shino que lógicamente se había dado cuenta de ello

-es solo que... si Hinata estuviera aquí habría más conversación... -dijo Kiba, haciendo que Shino frunciera un poco el ceño y dejando de acariciar a Akamaru, poniendo solamente la mano sobre él...

-¿guaf? -preguntó Akamaru preocupado

-...Lo sé... -contestó Shino fríamente después de una pequeña pausa- pero sabes que hicimos lo que pudimos para defenderla, pero los enemigos eran muchos... y al menos... logramos que no saliera tan grave de esa...

-uuhm... -dijo Kiba continuando con las caricias de Akamaru

-0-0-

Tenten y Neji estaban sentados sudando mucho, pues aunque apenas era mediodía, Gai-sensei los había puesto a entrenar duramente (a como es él), y trataban de recuperar aliento, mientras que Rock Lee estaba como si nada, animándoles...

-Vamos chicos, no dejen que se apague la llama de la juventud que llevan dentro! hay que seguir entrenando! -dijo animadamente Lee con un brillo extraño en sus ojos...

-Oh vamos Lee, para ti 10 vueltas alrededor de toda Konoha es normal porque entrenas mucho, pero déjanos descansar a Neji y a mi... -decía Tenten cansada

-Vamos chicos, ¡no sean flojos! -dijo Gai poniéndoseles enfrente- ¡hagan caso a los consejos de Lee! es un buen pupilo

-Oh Gai-sensei ¿en verdad cree eso? -dijo Lee con unas lágrimas de emoción en la cara

-Por supuesto! no he tenido a muchas personas que tomen tan en serio mis consejos como tú, Lee... -dijo Gai sonriéndole y guiñándole un ojo

-bah siempre es lo mismo con éstos dos -dijo Tenten cansada de escuchar a diario lo mismo

-Deberías estar acostumbrada, Tenten... -contestó Neji un poco serio

-uhmm lo intento pero es tan difícil adaptarse a sus rarezas, aunque supongo que los hemos soportado mejor que los demás... -le dijo Tenten

-hmm.. Tal vez... se necesita mucha paciencia con éstos dos... -dijo Neji mirándolos de reojo, que ahora lloraban lágrimas de emoción y felicidad

-¿e...en serio los conocemos? -dijo Tenten un poco avergonzada de esas "cursilerías"

-tal vez... deberíamos disimular que no... -dijo Neji

-ah ¡oye! que harás hoy después del almuerzo? -preguntó felizmente Tenten a Neji

-uhm... iré a visitar a Hinata-sama... -contestó Neji un tanto pensativo

-¡suggoi! cuando le dan de alta? -preguntó Tenten emocionada

-Lo más seguro es que mañana... -dijo Neji

-¿puedo acompañarte? -siguió preguntando Tenten

-si tú quieres... -dijo Neji levantándose para seguir con el entrenamiento, seguido de Tenten

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

Chicos gommen ne por no subir el fanfic antes u.u, ojalá acepten mis disculpas, aunque casi nadie lo lee porque no es tan bueno como parece n.ñU, pero al que lo lea, muchas gracias :P… por ustedes lo puse más largo…  
aahh y MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS por los reviews, me suben mucho el ánimo n.n…  
bueno, creo que mejor me despido, es demasiado tarde y yo aquí subiendo esto… después subo la conti si? Adiós(:

atte:  
autora 


	6. Noche juntos y malas noticias

**Cáp.6 Noche juntos – Mala noticia**

Gracias a que Gaara la había visitado el día anterior, Hinata pudo descansar un poco más aliviada, ahora sabía que sí contaba con sus amigos más cercanos. La noche la pasó bien y al amanecer se sentía mejor que antes, y al ir el doctor a revisarla, Hinata esbozó una sonrisa, pues el doctor le había dicho "Ya está bien, pueden darle de alta"...

-a..arigato gozaimasu... -dijo Hinata sonriente

-no hay problema -le contestó el doctor- pero, recuerda que hay algunas heridas que no han cerrado completamente, así que lleva vendas en ésas partes del cuerpo, especialmente en las piernas, que son las que están más abiertas, y no hagas muchos esfuerzos o se volverían a abrir, preferiría que estuvieras 1 día entero en silla de ruedas para que te cierren bien, si?

-h-hai... -dijo Hinata

-bien... cuidado a la próxima y suerte -se despidió el doctor

-a..arigato... -murmuró Hinata apenada, pues sabía que el doctor se refería a que tuviera más cuidado en sus misiones

-0-0-

Naruto y su equipo acababan de terminar entrenamiento, y cuando se dirigía cada uno a su casa se toparon con Neji y su equipo...

-konnichiwa Sakura-chan! -saludó Lee animado

-konnichiwa Lee -le devolvió el saludo Sakura

-a donde se dirigen? -preguntó Naruto

-Pues a acompañar a Hinata, por supuesto! -dijo Tenten feliz

-uh? ya le dan de alta hoy? -preguntó sorprendida Sakura

-hai... -dijo Neji serio- aunque Hinata-sama tendrá que estar en silla de ruedas por un día, por unas heridas abiertas de las piernas

-oohh... puedo acompañarlos? -volvió a preguntar Sakura

-claro! -contestó Tenten antes que Neji

-yo también voy dattebayo! -dijo Naruto

-y tú no vas, Sasuke? -preguntó Tenten al verlo inmóvil

-hmp... -dijo Sasuke mirando a otro lado

-vayamos todos juntos! -dijo Lee tratando de animarlo

-vamos, Sasuke-kun! -dijo Sakura sonriente dándole pequeños tirones de un brazo

-aghh... "Después de todo, no tengo nada mejor qué hacer hoy"-pensó Sasuke empezando a caminar

Así, todos fueron hacia el hospital de Konoha por Hinata, un tanto animados, con Lee diciendo cosas estilo Gai-sensei y una que otra vez se le insinuaba a Sakura en el camino, pero ésta le daba un golpe para calmarlo

-0-0-

En el hospital, Hinata esperaba pacientemente a sus amigos, pues sabría que por lo menos uno de ellos debería acordarse de ella, y le hacía compañía una enfermera, que era la que la había conducido en la silla de ruedas. Hinata esperó hasta que alcanzó a ver a lo lejos que alguien se acercaba, era un grupo, y sí! venía por ella. Eran su primo Neji y su equipo, el equipo 7, también venía el equipo 10 (el de Ino, se los encontraron en el camino), y claro, no podían faltar Shino, Kiba y Kurenai.

-chi...chicos! t-todos ustedes... v-vinieron p-por mí? -dijo Hinata sonriendo y sonrojada, se sentía muy querida

-claro que si! que esperabas? sólo a dos personas? -dijo Ino

Hinata esbozó una sonrisa más larga y platicaron un rato. Después de eso salieron del hospital pues casi todos tenían hambre. En la salida del hospital se despidieron casi todos y le prometieron que la visitarían después, y sólo quedaron Neji y Tenten con ella. Neji se puso detrás de la silla y empezó a empujarla

-desea ir a un lugar en especial, Hinata-sama? -preguntó Neji

-uuhhm... h-hai -dijo Hinata después de una pequeña pausa

Así Hinata le dijo a Neji a dónde quería ir, y se pusieron en marcha hacia el lugar, mientras platicaba en el camino con Tenten

-0-0-

En el edificio, los hermanos de la Arena acababan de terminar de comer, cuando Gaara se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a su cuarto un rato, a pensar, según él. Temari recogió la mesa y Kankuro salió a dar una vuelta, cuando Temari escuchó que tocaron la puerta...

-ya voy! -gritó Temari desde la cocina, acercándose rápidamente a abrir- ah! hola Hinata, Neji,   
Tenten...

-konnichiwa Temari-san -saludó Hinata

-que bueno que te hayan dado de alta -dijo Temari con una leve sonrisa

-arigato -contestó Hinata devolviéndole la sonrisa- Temari... yo... etto... m-me preguntaba s-si... e-está... bueno... ehm... -decía Hinata mientras jugaba con sus dedos sonrojada

-Gaara? claro, pasa! está en su cuarto -dijo Temari indicándole dónde era

-arigato -dijo Hinata tratando de ponerse de pie, pues no estaba muy lejos

-H..Hinata-sama! no puede... -dijo Neji tratando de detenerla

-n..no te preocupes Nii-san... s-sólo... a-ayúdame a caminar a la puerta.. onegai... -dijo señalándola, estaba como a 5 pasos

-bien.. si es lo que quiere, Hinata-sama -dijo Neji tomándole la mano ayudándola a tener mejor equilibrio, mientras Tenten la cuidaba por detrás (recuerden que tiene vendas por heridas abiertas)

Al llegar ahí, Neji le abrió la puerta de la habitación, pero era tan silenciosa que Gaara no la sintió. Hinata entró tambaleándose un poco y cerrando la puerta a su espalda, cosa que sí sintió Gaara, incorporándose inmediatamente

-g-gommen nasai! -se disculpó completamente roja Hinata, al ver que Gaara no tenía más que una tela cruzada de lado a lado en su torso, y dándose media vuelta con intenciones de irse

-no! -dijo Gaara casi instantáneamente, haciendo que se detuviera-así está bien

Hinata cerró la puerta y se acercó a la cama en la que estaba Gaara sentado, cubierto de las piernas por las sábanas...

-siéntate.. -dijo Gaara al ver las piernas de Hinata, vendadas

-ittedekimassu -dijo Hinata sentándose en la cama

-saliste... -dijo Gaara seriamente, a lo que Hinata sólo asintió con la cabeza- estuviste 2 días en un hospital, por ataque repentino...

-Gaara-kun... -murmuró Hinata un poco preocupada al ver la cara de Gaara

-y yo... cómo es que no pude sentir el peligro, para haberte podido defender? no sirvo ni para amigo... -decía viendo su mano con rencor, por no haber actuado a tiempo

-Gaara-kun... no es tu culpa -dijo Hinata tomándole la mano y acercándose un poco más a él, pues parecía que tarde o temprano golpearía algo con furia- nadie p-puede.. saber en qué m-momento exacto sucederán las cosas...

-sumimasen... -murmuró Gaara un poco serio, pero aliviado por las palabras de Hinata

-t-tú, n-no lo ocupas... n-no eres el c-culpable... además... n-no me abandonaste.. e-en éstos m-momentos... difíciles -dijo Hinata poniendo su otra mano en el hombro de Gaara

-arigato... -dijo Gaara reposando su frente en el hombro de Hinata, quedando como en la pic-me subes el ánimo... -terminó de decir Gaara, haciendo que Hinata sonriera

Mientras Gaara y Hinata estaban charlando, Neji y Tenten se quedaron afuera con Temari...

-bueno chicos tengo que irme -dijo Temari apurada, arreglándose y corriendo de un lado a otro

-t..te vas? -preguntó Tenten un poco sonrojada al pensar que se quedaría sola con el Hyuuga

-si, tal como lo dije... -dijo Temari terminando de ponerse un zapato y abriendo la puerta -bueno no hagan travesuras, bien? -dijo Temari sonriendo picaramente y saliendo del edificio

Tenten y Neji estuvieron un rato en un silencio incómodo, hasta que Tenten se paró del sofá en donde estaba y fue con Neji, se recargó en la pared que estaba al lado y vio cómo el Hyuuga esperaba afuera de la habitación a que saliera su prima...

-hey, Neji... -dijo Tenten llamando su atención

-que pasa Tenten? -preguntó Neji mirándola

-yo... ah... "olvide lo que diría!" -pensó Tenten -que crees que estén haciendo Hinata y Gaara ahi dentro? -preguntó Tenten rápidamente para no quedar como una tonta

-No sé, la verdad confío en Hinata-sama, pero ahora que lo dices... se están tardando demasiado... -dijo Neji abriendo la puerta, encontrándolos dándose un abrazo, a lo que él enfureció, porque protegía mucho a su prima -Tú pequeño niño de la arena! -empezó a alzar la voz al acercarse, y cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca estaba a punto de darle un golpe cuando...

-No! nii-san! -dijo Hinata parándose de la cama sin pensarlo dos veces, haciendo que se cayera por sus heridas, y Gaara, que estaba serio desde que Neji entró, se paró a ayudarla

-Hinata-sama! -gritó asustado Neji, ayudándola

-que pasó? -dijo Tenten entrando rápidamente

-n..nada Tenten-san, e-estoy bien... -dijo Hinata sentándose de nuevo en la cama con la ayuda de Neji y Gaara.

-vaya! es tarde! -dijo Tenten viendo el reloj del cuarto de Gaara, para tratar de no verlo a él, que seguía con el torso descubierto

-hai... m-mejor marchémonos... -dijo Hinata, volteando a ver a Gaara de repente -entonces, si?

-bien... -digo Gaara seriamente y mirándola.

Después de eso se despidieron y se fueron a la mansión Hyuuga a dejar a Hinata, para después volver a salir Neji con Tenten, pues estaba oscureciendo y la iba a acompañar a su casa.

-Hey Neji... -dijo Tenten, haciendo que él volteara a verla- sabes a qué se referían Gaara y Hinata antes de despedirse?

-iie, quisiera saber, pero conociendo a Hinata-sama no creo que sea una cita, ya sabes cómo se hubiera puesto, no hubiera podido pedirle la cita antes de terminar desmayada... -dijo Neji

-vaya... que diría si te escuchara decir eso? -dijo Tenten

-se sonrojaría... -contestó Neji

-la conoces muy bien -le dijo Tenten sonriendo

-claro, es mi prima y debo cuidarla, y eso implica tener más tiempo juntos y conocerla bien, no? 

-decía Neji mientras seguían caminando

-bueno, si... tienes razón... -dijo Tenten callandose y siguiendo el camino

-0-0-

Al entrar a la mansión Hyuuga, Hinata tuvo una gran y linda sorpresa, tanto que la dejó boquiabierta sin palabras por unos momentos

-Shino-kun! Kiba-kun! -dijo acercándose a ellos como pudiera y tratando se pararse para darles un abrazo

-iie, asi esta bien -dijo Kiba sonriendole

-a que vinieron hasta acá? -dijo Hinata sorprendida, porque sus casas quedaban muy lejos de la mansión

-es que no podemos venir a ver cómo sigue nuestra amiga? -dijo Shino fríamente

-b-bueno... -dijo Hinata sonrojándose y empezando a jugar con sus dedos, porque veía que sus amigos la querían más de lo esperado

Asi estuvieron hablando un rato, y ya que se hizo más noche se fueron, cuando sintió que una pequeña mano le hablaba desde atrás

-konba wa Hanabi -saludó amablemente Hinata

-vaya que te recuperas rápido, one-san... -dijo Hanabi, que llevaba en su espalda una mochila bien abultada

-saldrás? -preguntó Hinata llamándole la atención

-hai, otou-san y yo nos iremos, la Hokage lo citó para un no-se-qué -decía Hanabi -pero será mejor que me vaya saliendo, está esperando afuera... que descanses one-san, sayonara

-hai, sayonara -dijo Hinata, quien de repente sintió un escalofrió por detrás -Aaah...

-soy yo... -dijo Gaara tapándole la boca, para que no terminara de gritar más fuerte

-G...Gaara-kun no me asustes así... -dijo Hinata, calmándose

-hmp... -contestó Gaara

-bueno... c-como lo supuse... iba a p-pasar la noche sola, o al menos l-la mayoría... g-gracias por venir -dijo Hinata bostezando

-ya tienes sueño? -dijo Gaara fríamente

-hai, ha s-sido un día... largo... -dijo Hinata casi cerrando los ojos

-ven -le dijo Gaara mientras la cargaba para subirla a su habitación, en donde la recostó

-ari...ga...to... -dijo Hinata antes de quedarse dormida en Gaara, porque estaba recargada en él, haciendo que se sonrojara un poco, y asi pasaron la noche, solos en la mansión...

-0-0-

A la mañana siguiente, Hinata despertó y no encontró a Gaara a su lado, pues, como era de esperarse, como él no podía dormir, se levantó antes de que saliera el Sol, y salió de la casa, para que Neji, que era el único Hyuuga aparte de Hinata que estaba ahí en ese momento, no pensara nada malo.

-Gaara-kun... -murmuró Hinata para sí, un poco entristecida- habré... soñado de nuevo?...

En ese momento Hinata se dio cuenta que había un papel en el lugar en donde estaba Gaara antes de quedarse dormida, y lo tomó leyendo lo que decía. Después sonrío un poco y se dijo "Al parecer... no fue un sueño...". En un rato Hinata se levantó, bañó, cambió y bajo a desayunar. Al terminar vio el reloj apresuradamente y salió corriendo de la casa, dejando un Neji boquiabierto en el comedor...

-0-0-

Esa mañana, Sakura y su equipo salieron a una misión que les acababan de asignar. Camino a la misión recibieron un ataque de varios ninjas, como le pasó a Hinata, sólo que ésta vez eran menos, y eran de otra aldea (la del sonido, para ser exactos). Eran rápidos, pero no tanto como para superar el sharingan de Sasuke y Kakashi, todos estaban luchando normalmente.

-Aaah! -gritó de repente Sakura al ver que 6 kunais y 8 shurikens se dirigían hacia ella.

-Sakura! -gritaron Naruto y Kakashi al instante, volteando a ver lo que había pasado, pero por suerte, estaba intacta, pues Sasuke se habia metido entre los kunais y shurikens y entre ella a último momento, siendo herido él en vez de Sakura

-S...Sasuke-kun! -exclamó Sakura al ver que salía sangre de las heridas y alistándose para curarlo (médico ninja, ¿recuerdan?)

-Eso al final, Sakura... ten más cuidado -dijo Sasuke secamente, yendo a seguir peleando contra los otros ninjas, dejando a Sakura sonrojada

-(Sakura: Sasuke-kun... me.. defendió?//Inner: chaa! es tan lindo! aunque casi siempre sea serio es muy lindo! vamos Sakura tu puedes te lo estás ganando!)

Pero al terminar la misión y volver a Konoha (si, era muy corta), Sasuke citó a Sakura en el puente para decirle "algo importante", según había dicho él…

-Sasuke-kun! -llegó Sakura gritando y buscándolo

-Sakura... adiós-dijo Sasuke yendo al grano

-eh? q-qué? -dijo Sakura sin creerlo

-yo... me voy, aqui no conseguire ser lo suficientemente fuerte para la venganza que quiero asi que... adiós... -dijo Sasuke tomando su mochila y caminando a la salida de Konoha

-n..no! -gritó Sakura de repente, con los ojos nublados de lágrimas- no puedes dejarnos asi nada más... NO! aunque siempre me trataste como si me odiaras, y-yo... te amo como a nada más en el mundo! -lloraba Sakura, pero cuando menos lo pensó, Sasuke estaba detrás de ella

-Sakura... -dijo fríamente, haciendo que le diera escalofríos a la Haruno- gracias...

Al escuchar ésto, Sakura empieza a derramar más lágrimas y empieza a temblar un poco por tratar de contenerlas

-y... -empezó a decir Sakura -que pasará con... Naruto?

-Na..ruto? -dijo Sasuke poniendo la mirada más seria -no le digas nada, por lo menos hasta dentro de 2 días, ni a Kakashi...

-p-pero... -dijo Sakura sin poder terminar, porque Sasuke la interrumpió

-pero... por favor... no me olvides... -dijo Sasuke para terminar, haciendo que Sakura volviera a llorar, pero antes de que continuara, le dio un pequeño golpe por la espalda, dejándola inconsciente. La cargó y la recostó en una banca que estaba al lado, y se acercó a susurrarle un "perdón..". Después se marchó, sin dejar más notas, ni decirle a nadie más.

-0-0-

En el parque de Konoha, estaba anocheciendo y Hinata esperaba pacientemente sentada en una banca, hasta que vió que alguien se acercaba a lo lejos, y logró reconocerlo

-G..Gaara-kun.. -murmuró Hinata, poniéndose de pie -Konba wa..

-hmp... -dijo Gaara un poco serio, pero con expresiones o sin ellas, Hinata notó que tenía algo malo

-Gaara-kun, t-te sucede algo? q-que era.. lo que querías decirme? -dijo Hinata mirándolo fijamente y acercándose un poco a él

-Hinata... yo... me voy... -dijo Gaara tratando de no mirarla a los ojos, porque sabía que no sería una muy linda noticia para ella

-t...t-te vas? -preguntó Hinata -p..pero.. a d-dónde?

-mi trabajo como Kazekage empezará... yo... -decía Gaara sin terminar de decir la frase, pues Hinata había salido corriendo- Hinata! matte! -gritó Gaara siguiéndola, hasta que encontró un pequeño bulto sentado en el pasto, con las rodillas flexionadas, la cabeza recargada en ellas y sosteniéndoselas con fuerza con sus brazos, al parecer, llorando -Hinata.. No quería que... pasara esto... gomen... -dijo sentándose detrás de ella, con las piernas extendidas a cada uno de sus lados y empezando a jugar con su cabello por la parte de atrás -Hi...Hinata...

-Hi...Hinata... -dijo en un murmuro Gaara

-p...piensas abandonarme, Gaara? -preguntó Hinata alzando la cabeza y tratando de controlar su respiración por el llanto

-no.. -contestó Gaara

-entonces... p-por qué te vas? e-esque soy d-demasiado debil para ti? -sollozaba Hinata

-no... nada de eso.. -decía Gaara más serio

-entonces... qué? -dijo Hinata un poco confusa y desesperada

-Hinata... -dijo Gaara abrazándola por detrás -te quiero mucho, no eres débil, al contrario, eres fuerte con el simple hecho de que quieras cambiar... eres la única persona después de mis hermanos con la que me he abierto más, no es que quiera abandonarte, esque mi pueblo me necesita como Kazekage para defenderlo, por mí me quedaría contigo toda la vida... pero... no te culpes por ésto... -le dijo Gaara, haciendo que Hinata sólo se secara las lágrimas y sonriera un momento

-p..prométeme algo... -le dijo Hinata más tranquila

-hm? -contestó Gaara aún abrazándola por detrás

-promete q-que... me visitarás... -dijo Hinata un poco sonrojada

-las veces que quieras... -dijo Gaara sonriendo un poco (no mucho, ya saben cómo es él), y levantándose, dándole también la mano a Hinata para ayudarla a levantarse

-0-0-

Mientras todo pasaba, Sakura despertó en la banca, y en cuanto estuvo completamente conciente se incorporó de un golpe y volteó a ver a todos lados..

-Sasuke-kun... -murmuró para ella misma un poco decepcionada, porque Sasuke se había ido, y ella no había podido hacer nada al respecto.. - "no serví.. ni siquiera para detenerlo... soy una inútil!" -pensaba Sakura mientras empezaba a llorar de nuevo, agarrándose fuertemente de su vestido rojo.. -(Inner: vamos Sakura! hasta aquí vas a quedar? no te puedes lamentar toda la vida!/Sakura: podría intentarlo... sólo mira! se ha marchado y no pude hacer nada.../Inner: hiciste lo que pudiste, pero si no quieres que pase algo parecido debes esforzarte más! empezando desde ahora... deja de llorar¬¬/Sakura: tienes razón... un momento... la tienes?/Inner: claro que si! soy tu otra mente¬¬... ahora sécate las lágrimas y vuelve a casa, y también esfuerzate más en los entrenamientos..)

Después de la pequeña conversación con su Inner, Sakura se secó las lágrimas, se paró más decidida y con los ánimos más arriba y apretó fuertemente sus puños  
-"me volveré más fuerte... y te traeré de vuelta... ya lo verás Sasuke-kun!, no permitiré tu abandono..."(Inner: chaa! así se habla Sakura!) -pensó Sakura para después ponerse en marcha a su casa, decidida a ir a pedirle a la Hokage que le pusiera entrenamiento más duro como médico ninja

-0-0-

Como era un poco tarde, Gaara acompañó a Hinata a su casa, y en la puerta charlaron un poco para después despedirse, aunque se verían mañana de nuevo, porque Gaara y sus hermanos se irían por la noche a Suna. Gaara se había dado media vuelta y avanzó dos pasos, cuando Hinata lo volvió a detener

-Gaara!... -dijo Hinata, deteniéndolo antes de que se fuera, pero él sólo se paró en seco, sin voltear a verla, esperando a que hablara - y..yo... t-tengo miedo!

-hum? de qué? -preguntó Gaara aún dándole la espalda

-d...de... -siguió hablando Hinata con la cabeza cabizbaja 

**Gommen nasai! Había olvidado subir el fic en ésta página -.-…pero bueh, en mi metroflog sigue avanzando nn, al que le interese es **** GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!!!  
en serio que los tomo muy en cuenta!!  
espero que les guste éste cap., ya después copiaré el resto que está en el metroflog… cuidense mucho, y GRACIAS por leer(:! Ja ne! **


	7. Primer beso

Primer beso

_Primer beso_

-Gaara!... -dijo Hinata, deteniéndolo antes de que se fuera, pero él sólo se paró en seco, sin voltear a verla, esperando a que hablara - y..yo... t-tengo miedo!

-hum? de? -preguntó Gaara aún dándole la espalda

-d...de... -siguió hablando Hinata con la cabeza cabizbaja  


-¿hmp?... -seguía esperando Gaara

- d...de... que t-te olvides de mi... o v-viceversa... -decía Hinata con las manos apretadas cerca de su pecho

-no... Eso no va a pasar -dijo seriamente Gaara

-¿uh? -dijo Hinata alzando la cabeza

-mañana verás el por qué, si es que vas al parque a las 10 en punto de la mañana... -dijo Gaara para después irse dejando a una sorprendida Hinata en la puerta de la mansión Hyuuga

Al pasar esto, la Hyuuga entró en la mansión y subió a su recámara, dejándose caer sobre su cama...

-"¿por qué Gaara-kun habrá dicho eso?" -pensaba Hinata cuando se escuchó que alguien llamó a la puerta -adelante

-Hinata-sama... yo... ¿se puede? -dijo Neji abriendo un poco la puerta

-Neji nii-san... claro, pasa... -dijo Hinata sentándose en su cama con las rodillas flexionadas -siéntate...

-ittedekimassu... -respondió Neji sentándose en el borde de la cama

-pasa algo, Neji nii-san? -dijo Hinata viéndolo un poco extrañada

-yo... hai, necesito su ayuda... -dijo Neji sin voltear a verla

-¿m...mi... ayuda? -preguntó Hinata confusa

-hai... es sólo que... estoy interesado en una chica, pero no sé si ella lo esté en mi, además no es amor como para morir... y... no sé... tengo miedo al rechazo... -empezó a decir Neji

-¡vaya! ¡alguien al fin se enamoró! -dijo Hinata picaramente

-vamos Hinata-sama, busco consejos, no burlas... -dijo Neji un poco apenado

-¿y p-por qué vienes a m-mi? -Preguntó Hinata

-b...bueno... supongo que usted es la que me puede dar mejores consejos y... usted no lo divulgaría, cierto? -decía Neji aún apenado

-no te p-preocupes... no diré a nadie, pero... r-respecto a tu a-asunto... si estás tan inseguro, tómate un t-tiempo para pensarlo... el amor se trata de comprensión, no de carreras... si te toma mucho comprenderlo ve lento, paso a p-paso... -dijo Hinata mirando la colcha de su cama, abrazando un cojín y sonrojada, pues cuando decía esto se había acordado de Naruto, cuando le gustaba, y de Gaara, que era a quien quería en verdad ahora

-arigato, Hinata-sama... -dijo Neji levantándose de la cama -usted... ha estado enamorada?

-¿y..yo? uhm... h-hai... -dijo Hinata con las mejillas coloradas -para todos hay una primera vez, n-no? -dijo mirando fijamente a Neji y sonriéndole

-si, supongo... ¿se puede saber de quién? -dijo Neji seriamente

-¿prometerías no partirle la cara? -dijo divertida Hinata

-no puedo prometerle nada, Hinata-sama -dijo Neji sonriéndo

-entonces no... -contestó Hinata sonriendo y aún sonrojada, haciendo que Neji frunciera el ceño por un instante

-bueno, dejaré de molestarla... Oyasumi -dijo Neji saliendo de la habitación

-Oyasumi... -le contestó Hinata antes de que cerrara la puerta, para después recostarse en su cama y dormir

-0-0-

A la mañana siguiente, Sakura se levantó decidida a ir con la Hokage. Se bañó, vistió, desayunó y arregló para salir. Al salir de casa vio a Naruto con los ánimos bajos.

-Ohaio Naruto! -saludó alegremente Sakura, para ver cómo respondía

-¿eh? ah... Ohaio Sakura-chan... -dijo Naruto en tono apagado

-"¿uh? eso no es normal en él.." -pensó Sakura preocupada -Naruto.. te sucede algo? -preguntó notoriamente preocupada

-kusso... -dijo Naruto apretando los puños -ese baka de Sasuke... se fué... sin decir nada... la Hokage mandó grupos de búsqueda, incluyéndome... buscamos toda la noche pero no encontramos rastros... -decía Naruto notoriamente irritado por lo que decía -puedes creerlo, Sakura-chan?! ¡Ese baka!

-Na...ruto... -murmuró Sakura triste y preocupada

-¿Lo sabías, Sakura-chan? -preguntó Naruto mirándola

-yo... "¿qué le digo?" -pensaba Sakura nerviosa - s...si... -contestó Sakura con la cabeza cabizbaja y en tono triste

-¿Por qué no me dijiste, Sakura-chan? ¿por qué? -dijo tomándola de los hombros con los colmillos apareciéndole y los ojos tornándose carmesí, como los del Kyuubi

-y..yo... apenas fue anoche! m-me citó en el puente de Konoha para despedirse de mí... trate de detenerlo y no pude! soy una inútil! -empezó a sollozar Sakura

-g...gommen... Sakura-chan... -dijo Naruto calmándose y soltándola

-algún día serviré para algo? s-se ha ido! la persona a quien más he amado se marchó! y no pude hacer nada! -lloraba Sakura ahora hincada en el suelo

-Sakura-chan... no llores... ya verás.. lo traeremos de vuelta a Konoha. Me volveré más fuerte para traerlo a ti de nuevo, ya lo verás Dattebayo! -dijo Naruto sonriendo un poco para tratar de levantar los ánimos de Sakura

-a..arigato... -dijo Sakura secándose las lágrimas, cuando le llamó la atención un bulto amarillento al lado de Naruto -Naruto... y esa mochila? -dijo reconociendo la figura del bulto

-Ah, ésta? me voy a entrenar hoy con Jiraiya ero-sennin -dijo Naruto sonriendo un poco más por la emoción -ese viejo pervertido al fin me dará clases!

-¡que bueno por ti! -dijo Sakura sonriendo un poco para después volver a poner la cara triste

-uhm... ya verás que volveré, volveré por ti para ir a traer a ese baka de Sasuke de vuelta, ¿si? -dijo Naruto sonriendo tratando de animar a su amiga pelirrosada

-hai... -dijo Sakura sonriendo levemente

Después de esa pequeña charla, Sakura se dirigió a la oficina de la Hokage a pedirle lo de las clases extras, y Naruto tomó de nuevo la mochila y se dirigió a la puerta de Konoha

-0-0-

En el parque, Hinata había llegado 5 minutos antes de las 10, así que se sentó en una banca a esperar, cuando logró divisara un rubio ojiazul a lo lejos, que llevaba en la espalda un gran bulto amarillento..

-Na..Naruto-kun? -se preguntó Hinata sin darse cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta

-¿uh? estoy seguro que escuché mi nombre-dijo Naruto mirando a todos lados hasta que vio a Hinata un poco sonrojada, sentada en la banca, y se acercó a ella -Ohaio Hinata-chan! -dijo Naruto sonriente

-o..ohaio Naruto-kun... -dijo Hinata un poco sonrojada al haber interrumpido a Naruto en su camino

-que haces aquí tan sola? -preguntó Naruto mirando a ver si no venía alguien para acompañarla

-y..yo... e-espero a alguien, Naruto-kun -contestó Hinata

-¿ah si? uhmm pues qué mal hacerte esperar -dijo Naruto

-n..no es eso... es sólo que llegue 5 minutos antes... y s-supongo que esto es lo que me pasa por a-adelantarme -dijo Hinata dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa a Naruto

-"que linda sonrisa tiene Hinata-chan.. ¡¿pero qué estoy pensando?!" h-hai... eso creo... -dijo Naruto nervioso y sonrojado

-y tú a donde ibas Naruto-kun? -preguntó Hinata viendo la mochila que llevaba

-¡ah! voy a entrenar con Jiraiya ero-sennin dattebayo! al fin ese viejo acepto darme clases! dattebayo! -dijo Naruto animado

-oh.. entonces... tu también te vas? -dijo Hinata un poco entristecida y cabizbaja

-Hinata-chan no te pongas triste... volveré en cuanto termine y te visitaré -dijo Naruto sonriente

-hai.. -contestó Hinata, dedicándole otra sonrisa -Naruto-kun, tienes calor?

-¡¿eeeeh?! p-por qué lo dices Hinata-chan? -dijo Naruto nervioso

-yo.. ¿p-porque tienes las mejillas coloradas Naruto-kun?, ¿no t-tendrás... fiebre? -preguntó Hinata parándose y poniendo una mano en su frente y otra en la de Naruto, para comparar temperaturas

-¡n...no! ¡s-será mejor que me vaya, Ero-sennin ha de estar esperandome! ehh.. adiós Hinata-chan! -dijo Naruto, para después salir corriendo completamente rojo a seguir su camino

-Hinata... -dijo Gaara con una voz fría

-¡aah! G..Gaara-kun no me asustes así... –le reprochó Hinata - ¿p..pasa algo?

-no... -dijo Gaara mirándola fijamente, haciendo que ésta se sonrojara

-y... e-entonces... a q-qué te referías.. con... anoche.. -decía Hinata jugando con sus dedos

-lo de anoche, me refería a que no me olvidarías, por lo que te pasará en estos momentos... -dijo Gaara seriamente

-"¿q-qué? ¿q-qué querrá hacerme G..Gaara-kun?" -pensaba Hinata completamente sonrojada y temblando un poco de los nervios

-¿sabes por qué te cite a ésta hora, cierto? -dijo Gaara serio, mientras veía que Hinata negaba con la cabeza -pues porque a ésta hora la mayoría está desayunando, y no hay nadie en éste lugar

-"oh no.. estamos solos... q-qué hará Gaara-kun? s-será algo pervertido? pero que estoy pensando?!" -pensaba muy nerviosa Hinata

-no te preocupes, si piensas algo pervertido u obsceno, no es nada de eso... -dijo Gaara viendo que Hinata se relajaba un poco más -te cite por esto...

Gaara se acercó a Hinata, le tomó la mejilla y le levantó un poco el rostro, para después cerrar los ojos y acercarse a Hinata. Hinata al principio sólo reaccionó sonrojada, pero al sentir a Gaara tan cerca intentó levantar una mano para tocarle el rostro. Se acercaron más y terminaron con un tierno beso. Después de un pequeño rato, se separaron con las manos aún tocando el otro rostro y se vieron por un momento sonrojados, hasta que Hinata se abalanzó sobre Gaara en un abrazo...

-n...no quiero que te vayas... -dijo Hinata en voz un tanto entristecida

-aunque me vaya, se supone que las personas no olvidan su primer beso, nos acordaremos el uno del otro, no? -dijo Gaara acariciando la cabeza de Hinata para confortarla

-hai... pero... te extrañare... -dijo Hinata aferrándose mas fuerte a Gaara  
-es mejor a que no me recuerdes... -dijo Gaara con una pequeña sonrisa (no tan larga¬¬, y sí, sonríe xD)

-0-0-

Después de la charla con Naruto, Sakura se dirigió a la oficina de la Hokage para hablar con ella. Shizune la condujo a la oficina de Tsunade y en cuanto Sakura entró, se dirigió a hacer sus otros deberes...

-Tsunade-sama, vengo a pedirle un favor... -dijo Sakura en un tono serio pero decidido

-¿que pasa Sakura? -preguntó Tsunade con un vaso de sake en la mano y una pierna sobre la otra

-¡sea mas estricta en las clases de médico ninja! -dijo Sakura apretando sus manos en puños a sus costados

-¿uhm..? ¿y ahora por qué? -dijo Tsunade un tanto sorprendida, pero aparentando estar más relajada de lo normal

-necesito ser más fuerte... -dijo Sakura en tono un poco seco

-bueno eso sí lo entendí, pero no sé el por qué tanta obsesion por aprender... -dijo Tsunade bebiendo un sorbo de sake para después voltear rápidamente con Sakura -o es que acaso soy tan buena maestra que quieres que te transmita mas conocimiento? -preguntó Tsunade emocionada, con brillo en los ojos

-emm... no -dijo Sakura irritando un tanto a Tsunade -no, no me refiero a que sea mala maestra Tsunade-sama, pero no es por eso que quiero hacerme más fuerte... es sólo... que lo necesito...

-"vaya... se nota en su mirada que está muy decidida..." -pensó Tsunade viendo las reacciones de Sakura

-por favor Tsunade-sama, enséñeme a ser más fuerte! -dijo Sakura terminando con un pequeño golpe con las manos en el escritorio

-esta bien esta bien, tus entrenamientos durarán dos horas más de lo normal y te dejaré más tarea, pero esfuerzate porque no avanzaremos hasta que logres hacer cada una de las tecnicas que te voy enseñando, contenta? -dijo Tsunade para continuar sirviendose otro vaso de sake- pero si le haces un pozo a éste escritorio, te cobraré los daños¬¬

-Después de todo ya me iba, sayonara Tsunade-sama! la veo mañana en el entrenamiento! -dijo Sakura saliendo de la habitación con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-"y ahora qué le picó a ésta niña?..." -pensó Tsunade para despés incorporarse en su silla y revisar los papeles de su escritorio

-0-0-

Hinata y Gaara habían hablado por unos momentos abrazados en el parque, pero al ver que la gente comenzaba a llegar, Hinata le pidió a Gaara que la acompañara a su casa, a lo que Gaara lógicamente aceptó, y así se fueron agarrados del dedo meñique, caminando por las calles de Konoha

Al llegar a la puerta de la mansión, Hinata se despidió de Gaara y entró en la mansión, sólo que Gaara se quedó un momento parado enfrente de la puerta porque se le hizo raro el hecho de que nadie le hubiera abierto la puerta a la Hyuuga. Mientras que Hinata no se había dado cuenta y entró a la casa como si nada

-¡ya volví! -Avisó Hinata, pero no hubo respuesta -hay alguien en casa? -se preguntó recorriendo las habitaciones -mm que raro.. no hay nadie... y no dejaron aviso... -murmuró para después dirigirse a la cocina al haber sentido rugir las tripas

Recorrió la cocina un momento y abrió el refrigerados, cuando al fin encontró algo que le gustó, se acercó a la alacena para tomar un plato y servírselo, pero estaba tan ocupada en eso que no se dio cuenta que había alguien detrás de ella en ese momento...


	8. No adiós, si no hasta luego

Sayonara…

_Sayonara…_

La persona se acercó lentamente a Hinata mientras ella se servía de comer, hasta que al terminar de servirse, Hinata tomó el plato que había vaciado y lo iba a poner en el fregadero cuando al voltearse vió una figura masculina y del susto cayó al piso, pero, por reflejo intentó agarrarse de algo, y se agarro de aquélla persona, quedando Hinata con la persona encima

-Ouch... -se quejó Hinata para abrir los ojos después del impacto - ¡Aaah-¡ -empezó a gritar de la sorpresa hasta que le taparon la boca

-Mi hermanito... dime dónde está... sé que tú lo conoces y lo he buscado por toda la villa, ¡¿dónde está?! -dijo Itachi con la mano aun en la boca de Hinata, para después destapársela para que hablara

-U...Uchiha... I-Itachi? -dijo Hinata muy sorprendida, pues era la primera vez que lo veía, aunque lo había reconocido por el sharingan

-¡¿dónde está el pequeño idiota?! -dijo Itachi desesperado, por haberlo buscado en toda la villa y no encontrarlo

-p-para qué... quieres saberlo -dijo Hinata asustada aún tirada en el piso

-no te incumbe, sólo dime dónde está ese pequeño tonto! y tal vez me apiade de ti... -dijo Itachi ya enfadado

-y...yo... n-no lo sé... -contestó Hinata con la voz temblorosa

-sé que lo sabes, y si no supieras para algo te sirven esos ojitos que tienes no? dímelo... -dijo en un tono muy serio Itachi, haciendo que a Hinata le diera un escalofrío tremendo

-¡n...no sé! y a-aunque supiera... ¿crees que te lo diría?-dijo con valor Hinata, para después empezar a temblar de miedo, pues el Uchiha se le había acercado mucho, y no sabía de qué era capaz

-entonces... no me sirves... -dijo Itachi a punto de darle un golpe a Hinata

-no la toques... -dijo una voz masculina seria desde la oscuridad, utilizando arena para detener el brazo fuerte del Akatsuki

-¡G...Gaara-kun! -exclamó Hinata un poco más aliviada

-hmp... -dijo Itachi para darle un golpe con la otra mano en la nuca a Hinata, dejándola inconsciente en el piso

-maldito -dijo Gaara enojado y empezando a atacarlo con la arena

-hmp... no tengo deseos de pelear con alguien como tú... además debo irme, odio los recuerdos de ésta ciudad... si ésta chica despierta pronto... sería un milagro... -dijo Itachi viendo de reojo a Hinata para después desaparecer en la oscuridad sin dejar rastro

-kusso... ese endemoniado Akatsuki... -dijo Gaara con rencor para después cargar a Hinata y recostarla en el sofá.

Después de un rato de observar a Hinata esperando a que se despertara, Gaara se levantó, dirigió a la cocina y tomó unas tijeras. Cuando volvió con Hinata, le agarró el mechón derecho del cabello y dió un pequeño corte en las puntas, para después dejar las tijeras en la mesita de té que había al lado. Gaara se inclinó más a Hinata, quedando a pocos centímetros cara con cara, y empezó a acariciarle con la otra mano el resto del cabello, hasta que sintió movimiento...

-¿G...Gaara-kun? -dijo Hinata abriendo los ojos poco a poco para que se acostumbrasen a la luz de la habitación

-¿hm? -preguntó Gaara viéndola directamente

-¿q..qué… paso? ¡agh! m-mi nuca... -dijo Hinata adolorida

-lo siento, se acerca la hora, debo irme... cuídate mucho... -dijo Gaara dándole un corto pero tierno beso en los labios y parándose del lado de Hinata

-¡Gaara! -gritó Hinata pero ya se había marchado, así que se puso en pie, se acomodó los zapatos y salió corriendo lo más rápido que podía a la puerta principal de Konoha, la que va en dirección a Suna, saltando entre techos y árboles

-0-0-

Mientras tanto, Sakura acababa de terminar su exhausto entrenamiento con Tsunade, y se preparaba para irse a descansar a casa, cuando la Hokage la detuvo

-¡Sakura! -llamó Tsunade antes de que se marchara

-uhm? que pasa Tsunade-sama? –contestó la nombrada volteando a verla

-bien, conseguí a alguien más para su equipo, ya sabes, Naruto y tú... lo conocerás tú mañana, pero trabajarán juntos hasta que Naruto regrese, y les pondré a prueba sus nuevas técnicas, tuyas y de Naruto. Si pasan, tienen equipo completo de nuevo, si no, seguirán entrenando, ¿comprendido? -habló Tsunade creyéndose militar

-hai Tsunade-sama, pero... ¿qué clase de prueba? -preguntó Sakura, curiosa

-bueno... sólo te diré que será con Kakashi, pero nada más. Y no le digas a Naruto hasta que lo cite en mi oficina cuando vuelva... quiero que sea sorpresa... tu compañero de equipo en éstos momentos también lo están entrenando para que esté a su nivel... -respondió Tsunade tranquila, abriendo una botella de sake

-hai... Oyasumi Tsunade-sama -dijo Sakura saliendo del lugar

-Oyasumi... -contestó Tsunade bebiendo su preciado sake

-0-0-

Mientras Hinata ya llegaba a la entrada de Konoha, vio unas figuras humanas paradas ahí, y trató de hacerse más rápida para llegar antes de que marcharan, llegando completamente agitada

-¡Gaara-kun! -gritó para que la escuchara a la distancia y no empezara a caminar lejos de ahí

-uh, es la... mm... Hyuuga, ¿no? -dijo Temari mirando a Hinata mientras llegaba

-¿uhm? T...Temari-san, y... bueno... y tú... -decía Hinata sonrojada mientras jugaba con sus dedos

-¿hermano? -terminó la frase Kankuro

-¡h..hai! -dijo Hinata muy sonrojada

-ah... él aún no llega... dijo que tenía algo "qué hacer" antes de venirse -dijo Temari

-qué problemático es tu hermano... -contestó Shikamaru, que estaba al lado de Temari

-¡mira, allá viene! -dijo el mayor de los hermanos, que se volvía a poner en la espalda su marioneta- adelantémonos un poco, Temari

-hai... adiós Shikamaru -se despidió Temari sonriéndole a Shikamaru -buenas, Hyuuga

-sayonara... -se despidió Hinata

-mendokusse, qué problemáticas son las mujeres...aunque no le ganen al amor -dijo Shikamaru sonrojado

-¿que insinúas? -preguntó Temari, que lo había alcanzado a oír

-que eres más problemática que una mujer normal -dijo Shikamaru desviando la mirada sonrojado

-hum... yo también te quiero -contestó Temari sonriendo, pues entendía la indirecta de Shikamaru

-¿eh? -dijo Shikamaru con los ojos abiertos como platos y muy sonrojado, para después irse caminando a casa al ver que Temari estaba como a 10 metros de distancia, según él para irse a pensar, dejando a Gaara y Hinata solos

-G...Gaara-kun... -dijo Hinata un poco cabizbaja

-hmp... -contestó Gaara tomando su mano derecha y poniéndole un bulto en ella, pero levantando su barbilla con la otra mano, para que no viera qué era

-Gaa... -dijo Hinata pero Gaara la interrumpió

-ábrelo cuando esté lejos, a unos 5 metros... -le susurró Gaara en el oído, haciendo que a Hinata le diera escalofríos por lo caliente del aliento de Gaara -sayonara, Hinata... -se despidió Gaara dándole un beso en la mejilla

-esto no es adiós... es un... hasta luego... -dijo Hinata sonriendo levemente y un poco sonrojada, para después hacer las instrucciones que Gaara le dijo, y a los 5 metros de distancia, la peliazul abrió lo que le había dado Gaara, era una rosa roja, que estaba envuelta en un mensaje que decía "Aishiteru, no me olvides, volveré por tí...", al ver ésto, a Hinata se le nublaron los ojos, y corrió unos 3 metros para gritarle a Gaara de distancia... -Aishiteru Gaara! no te olvidaré! Aishiteru!... -gritó pero sólo audible para él, no muy alto para que lo escucharan sus hermanos, ni muy bajo para que no escuchara el pelirrojo, sintiéndose más aliviada, regresó caminando a casa, guardando en su mente como última imagen de Gaara, verlo alejándose con los ojos cerrados y una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, pero no muy notable...

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Mil disculpas por tardar en actualizar el fic!! Esque habia estado algo ocupada y eehh bueno n.nU.. Aquí les dejo este capitulo, espero les guste.. si quieren contactarme diganmelo en un review, GRACIAS A LOS QUE LEEN! Byebye n.n**

PD: ES EL FINAL DE LA PRIMERA PARTE, NO EL FINAL DEL FIC, ESTE FIC CUENTA CON 3 PARTES, LA SEGUNDA ES DE SHIPPUDEN


	9. ¡Bienvenido!

Parte 2: Shippuuden Part

_Parte 2: Shippuuden Part  
Bienvenido_

Era una nueva mañana en Konoha, el ambiente se sentía de lo mejor y la gente caminaba por la calle paseando a sus hijos o haciendo las compras para las comidas del día. Ya hacían dos años y medio desde la última vez que vieron a un problemático y alocado rubio ojiazul, que no paraba de decir que sería el próximo Hokage. La gente se preguntaba si algún día volvería a la aldea, pero entre más lo pensaran, se les hacía más tiempo. Aunque la que más pensaba en su querido amigo, era una pelirosa en especial, la cual iba por el parque de Konoha...

-"Naruto ya va por su tercer año fuera, me pregunto cuánto habrá cambiado... espero que haya madurado un poco..." -pensaba Sakura quien soltó una pequeña risita al ocurrirsele aquello, hasta que sintió que la gente alrededor murmuraba mucho entre ellas y quiso saber el por qué, aunque no tuvo mucho tiempo porque vió como un rubio con ropas naranjas fosforecentes se acercaba alegremente a ella...

-Ohaio Sakura-chan! -saludó Naruto feliz de volver a su hogar

-¿¿N...Naruto?? ¿¿en serio eres tú?? -preguntó Sakura sorprendida sin creérsela

-¿y quién más va a ser, Sakura-chan? -contestó Naruto mientras volteaba a ver un poste de la calle, muy alto, y sin pensarlo dos veces, se subió lo más rápido que pudo y en la cima contempló Konoha, aquél lugar que había dejado por dos años y medio y había vuelto a él, el mismo paisaje y personas que lo hacían sentirse en su ambiente de familiaridad...

-"vaya... Naruto ha crecido mucho... y no se ha puesto nada mal..." -pensó Sakura mientras lo veía picaramente bajando del poste -¡Naruto! ¡vaya que haz cambiado!

-verdad que si, Sakura-chan? -dijo Naruto sonriendo -me siento diferente que antes, a veces los cambios son buenos

-"vaya... parece que también maduró..." -pensó Sakura mientras veía a su amigo cambiado de pies a cabeza - ¿y bien? -preguntó Sakura

-¿de qué? -dijo Naruto sin tener ni la más mínima idea de qué quería decir Sakura

-¿que piensas de mi? ¿me veo más femenina? -dijo Sakura mientras hacía una pequeña pose para que Naruto la admirara mejor

-mm... ¡te ves igual que siempre, Sakura-chan! -respondió Naruto felizmente a su amiga, por lo que ella le dio un fuerte golpe que lo hundió en un hoyo en el suelo.

-¡baka! -dijo enojada Sakura - "al parecer sigue siendo un tanto inmaduro..." -pensó desilusionada

-¿p…pero que dije? -dijo Naruto mareado y con dolor de cabeza debido al golpe -auch Sakura-chan eres más agresiva... -dijo el rubio sentándose y sobándose la cabeza

-¿que dijiste…? -dijo Sakura con ojos endemoniados preparando sus puños para darle otra tunda a Naruto

-¡n...nada! -dijo Naruto temblando por la expresión de la pelirosa

-0-0-

Una chica de pelo lacio y negro azulado caminaba por las calles de Konoha, dándose cuenta que la gente murmuraba cosas como "¿ya escuchaste? dicen que volvió a la aldea" ó "¡después de dos años y medio volvió!", por lo que Hinata se emocionó un poco. ¿Era cierto que el ojiazul había vuelto?, se preguntó mientras aceleró un poco más el paso hasta que iba a dar vuelta en una esquina y lo vió ahí. Pensó en saludarlo, pero le dio pena después de tanto tiempo, así que se devolvió a su mansión a prisa antes de que notaran su presencia

-"¿e-en serio era él? s-sería N...Naruto-kun?" -pensaba Hinata quien llegaba a la puerta de su casa, hasta que llegó a su cuarto y entristeció su mirada -"Gaara-kun... no ha vuelto... llevamos d-dos años y medio c-comunicándonos por cartas... p-pero no he vuelto a... v-verlo..." -pensó Hinata triste, recordando la última vez que lo vio -"n...no puedo seguir así... i-iré a verlo... s-sí! iré a Suna a visitar a Gaara-kun!" -pensó Hinata animada mientras se ponía de pie y tomaba una maleta poniendo las cosas que necesitaría para el viaje, usó el byakuugan para revisar si no había nadie en la cocina y desapercibidamente bajó por comida y la puso en otra bolsa, para después salir rumbo a Suna, dejando sólo una nota a su primo Neji...

-0-0-

La mayoría de las personas ya se había dado cuenta del regreso del ojiazul, y una persona en especial fue a verificar que fuera cierto. Tomó su monedero, se puso las sandalias y salió a buscarlo. No había visto rastros de él hasta que los murmuros empezaron a hacerse más grandes y vio un rubio platicando con una pelirosada, con un chichón en la cabeza, y sin pensarlo dos veces, le llamó, pues era obvio que fuera Naruto...

-¡Naruto! -saludó un hombre a distancia, moreno, y con una cicatriz horizontal en la nariz

-¡Iruka-sensei! -dijo Naruto feliz de ver a su viejo sensei - ¡no has cambiado nada! -decía Naruto mientras veía a Iruka acercándose

-no puedo decir lo mismo, Naruto -dijo Iruka sonriente, haciendo que Naruto sólo se sobara la cabeza nerviosamente, y después se escuchó un gran crujido

-g..gommen... no he comido desde hace horas -contestó Naruto sobándose el estómago apenado, haciendo que los demás soltaran una pequeña risita

-ven Naruto, te invito una ramen en el Ichikaru -dijo sonriente Iruka, yendo con Naruto al restaurante de ramen

-0-0-

Hinata ya había logrado salir de Konoha desapercibida y avanzaba a paso rápido entre los árboles, no resistía las ganas de ver a aquél pelirrojo de la arena desde hace mucho, y haría lo que fuera por verlo de nuevo lo más rápido posible, así que saltaba de árbol en árbol a toda velocidad, sin descanso, para lo que, cerca de las 4 de la tarde (salió a las 9 a.m. de su casa) estaba entrando en el desierto, donde sintió la necesidad de descansar.

-"n...no... no puedo descansar aquí en el desierto... p-podría agarrarme una tormenta d-de arena... debo encontrar una cueva en dónde... descansar..." -pensaba Hinata muy cansada mientras seguía a como podía

Hacía mucho calor en el desierto, Hinata se sentía cada vez más mareada y con mucho dolor de cabeza. Debía descansar y lo sabía, pero no en ese lugar ni en ese momento. Al fin, su cuerpo no resistió y terminó colapsando inconsciente (desmayada, en pocas palabras) en medio del desierto...

-0-0-

Naruto terminaba el caldo de su tercera ramen para después poner una cara un poco triste

-pasa algo, Naruto? -preguntó Iruka al verlo

-no sensei... sólo que... yo quería que la próxima ramen que me invitara hubiera sido cuando yo fuera chuunin... -dijo Naruto

-¿pero tu regreso es un buen motivo, no? -preguntó Iruka terminándose su ramen y pidiendo la cuenta

-pero sensei, todos ya son chuunin, ¡incluso Gaara ya es Kazekage! -dijo Naruto un tanto exaltado

Flash Back

-hoe Sakura-chan, que ha pasado cuando yo no estaba? -preguntó Naruto

-¿pues que no ves? ¡ya soy chuunin! -dijo Sakura sonriente

-¿n..nani? -dijo Naruto sorprendido -y que hay de... mm.. Shikamaru? el ha de ser chuunin como yo todavía... -preguntó Naruto con unas esperanzas

-él ya es supervisor junto con Temari, de los exámenes chuunin -dijo Sakura explicándole a Naruto

-¡¿nani?! -decía Naruto más sorprendido -y que hay de... mm.. ¡Hinata! ¡Si! ¡Hinata-chan tal vez no me dejó atrás! ¿Cierto? -preguntó Naruto a Sakura

-ella también es chuunin, eres el único gennin, Naruto -dijo Sakura para ahorrarse palabras

-y... y Gaara? -preguntó Naruto

-él ya es Kazekage -contestó Sakura

-¿¡NANI?! "ese Gaara... ya es Kazekage!... me convertiré en Hokage algún día ¡no me ganará!" -pensó Naruto al saber lo de Gaara

Fin Flash Back

En medio del desierto, una peliazul estaba inconsciente sobre la arena, mientras una figura, al parecer masculina, se acercaba a ella dándole una vuelta para que quedara boca arriba y tomándole el pulso

-quien será? -preguntó una voz de hombre

-no sé, pero será mejor llevarla con Kazekage-sama, podría ser espía... -dijo una voz femenina -un momento... ella... creo haberla visto en otra parte... pero no estoy segura

-aún así llevémosla con Kazekage-sama, por si acaso -dijo el hombre

-hai -contestó la mujer mientras el hombre cargaba a la Hyuuga y la transportaba con sus cosas a la aldea de la arena.

Una vez en la aldea, Hinata comenzó a abrir sus ojos y se dio cuenta que estaba en una camilla, de una... ¿enfermería? Intentó levantarse pero tuvo un mareo muy fuerte y prefirió sentarse en la cama, hasta que una muchacha de pelo castaño se le acercó

-¡oh! ya despertaste... -dijo la muchacha viendo a la peliazul, atrayendo la atención de ésta -uh, lo lamento, soy Matsuri, aprendiz del Kazekage-sama... y... ¿tú eres…?

-Hinata... Hyuuga Hinata... -dijo cordialmente Hinata presentándose y estrechando la mano con Matsuri

-bien, Srita. Hyuuga -empezó a decir Matsuri

-sólo Hinata, onegai... -pidió Hinata antes de que continuara

-bien, Hinata -dijo sonriendo levemente Matsuri -lamento hacerte esto, pero vamos a llevarte con Kazekage-sama, y necesitamos vendarte los ojos por si eres espía...

-¡¿a G...Gaara-kun?! -dijo Hinata un poco emocionada

-¿uh? ¿lo conoces? -preguntó Matsuri mientras le vendaba los ojos a Hinata, con un pañuelo sellado, por si acaso

-h-hai... -dijo Hinata un poco sonrojada

-bien, pero aún por seguridad caminarás vendada... puedes pararte... -decía Matsuri sin saber que Hinata se sentía mal

-Y…yo... -dijo Hinata mientras intentaba levantarse de nuevo, pero volvió a marearse y perdió el equilibrio haciéndola caer

-¡Oh! -reaccionó rápidamente Matsuri tomándola de los brazos antes de que cayera -¿te sientes bien?

-n...no mucho... p-pero llévame con tu Kazekage, onegai... -suplicó Hinata con ansias de ver a Gaara

-está bien... pero iré detrás de ti, tomándote de los brazos para que no caigas, ¿bien? -preguntó Matsuri

-h...hai... -contestó Hinata mientras comenzaba a caminar, siguiendo el paso que Matsuri le iba indicando evitando caerse

-0-0-

En Konoha, se había corrido tan rápido la noticia del regreso de Naruto, que la Hokage lo citó inmediatamente en su oficina, así que cuando Naruto terminó de comer, fué acompañado por Sakura a la oficina de Tsunade.

-¡Ohaio vieja Tsunade! -saludó alegremente Naruto, recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza de parte de Tsunade

-¡¡te he dicho que no me digas así!! -dijo Tsunade con una venita resaltándole en la cabeza- bueno, al grano... Naruto, veremos qué tanto aprendiste con Jiraiya en una prueba que les pondré a ti y a Sakura, ¿recuerdas a tu... sensei?

-¿Qué? claro que recuerdo a Kakashi-sensei! -dijo Naruto frunciendo el ceño

-bien, pues él será su prueba... -dijo Tsunade  
-¡¿nani?! -dijeron Sakura y Naruto al unísono, pues Tsunade sólo le había dicho que en la prueba estarían Naruto y Kakashi además de ella, pero no le dijo que Kakashi sería la prueba

-si, lucharán ustedes dos, contra Kakashi -dijo Tsunade cortándose la explicación, pues sabía que Kakashi había llegado

-¡hola! -saludo felizmente Kakashi parado de los cables eléctricos

-¡Ah! ¡¿Kakashi-sensei a que hora llegó?! -dijo Naruto un tanto asustado, sin acostumbrarse a que su sensei fuera tan sigiloso

-bien, es todo, Kakashi les dirá el resto de las instrucciones, así que síganlo a él -decía Tsunade mirando de reojo cómo entraba Kakashi por la ventana

-¡hai! -dijeron Sakura y Naruto volteando a ver a Kakashi

-bah... ¿por qué yo, Tsunade? -dijo Kakashi con un bufido

-sólo ve y haz lo que digo -dijo Tsunade ignorando a Kakashi

-bien... cuánto tiempo sin verte, Naruto -dijo al fin Kakashi mirándolo bien -cambiaste...

-y usted sigue igual, Kakashi-sensei -dijo Naruto sonriendo

-mejor para mí, para que quiero verme más viejo? -dijo Kakashi incorporándose de la pared en la que estaba recargado y dirigiéndose a la puerta -los dos, síganme, nos vemos luego, Tsunade

-hmm... -respondió Tsunade viéndolos marcharse

-0-0-

Mientras en Suna, Matsuri llegaba a la oficina del Kazekage sosteniendo a Hinata para que no cayera, la paró a unos 3 metros del asiento de Gaara y la hincó en el piso

-es ella, Kazekage-sama -dijo Matsuri poniéndose al lado de Gaara

-es... es... -dijo Gaara sin terminar pues corrió a destaparle los ojos, recargando su frente con la de la Hyuuga y mirándola fijamente, para después acariciar su mejilla y hasta llegar a acariciarle los labios

**y, hasta ahí lo dejo n.n  
pe-perdónenme por no ponerlo antes!! Muero de pena!  
Les debo el otro capitulo, y si entran al metro de fanficsxxanimee, encontraran el resto del fic, bueno, lo que llevo ahora n.ñU  
Cuidense mucho! Gracias por leer! (Tengo nuevo fic GaaHina, lo subire pronto)**


	10. Enferma La prueba

Enferma – La prueba

**Enferma – La prueba**

Hinata no se atrevía a abrir los ojos, pues tenía miedo de volver a marearse, ésto hizo que Gaara no se resistiera y empezó a acercarse lentamente a los labios de Hinata, mientras una paralizada Matsuri trataba de no mirar, pero no podía contenerlo, asi que miraba toda la escena sorprendida

-"K...Kazekage-sama..." -pensó Matsuri un poco sentida

Así los labios de Gaara y Hinata se juntaron un instante, haciendo que Hinata lo reconociera, y al separarse Hinata abrió los ojos viendo a Gaara frente a ella, a unos centímetros cara a cara, haciéndola sonrojarse...

-ven, levántate... -indicó Gaara dándole la mano a la Hyuuga para ayudarla

-¡Ah! ¡Sobre eso, Kazekage-sama!... -iba diciendo Matsuri pero no terminó al ver que Hinata estaba intentando levantarse, pero una vez que la Hyuuga se puso de pie tuvo un fuerte mareo y perdió el equilibrio, por suerte, Gaara alcanzó a tomarla en sus brazos

-Explícame por qué pasó esto, Matsuri... -exigió Gaara con una cara seria

-E...es que... Azuki y yo la encontramos en el desierto... parecía como si acabara de morir, pero fue un desmayo... suponemos que fue por falta de descanso y comida, lógicamente se esforzó mucho en llegar aquí... -dijo Matsuri viendo cómo Gaara tenía a Hinata entre sus brazos y la miraba

-Con que... es eso... ¡no deberías exigirte tanto Hinata! -dijo Gaara en un tono un poco más alto, preocupándose por ella

-y...yo... t-te extrañé... G...Gaara-kun... -dijo Hinata que tenía los ojos cerrados para recuperar estabilidad, con la cabeza en el pecho del Kazekage de la arena

-hmp... -respondió Gaara al escuchar esas palabras -bueno, ya que no puedes salir por tu cuenta, yo te llevaré...

-¿Uh…? ¡E-espera! G...Gaara-kun! -dijo Hinata totalmente sonrojada, pero no pudo impedirlo, porque Gaara ya la estaba cargando en sus brazos y se dirigió a una puerta de cristal que estaba abierta y conducía a un balcón

-0-0-

En Konoha, Sakura y Naruto siguieron a Kakashi hasta llegar al bosque de Konoha, en donde no pudieran herir a alguien

-bien... ésta es la prueba.. -dijo Kakashi cerrando su libro Icha Icha y sacando de su bolso dos cascabeles -como Tsunade ya les dijo, ustedes dos contra mí, intenten quitarme los cascabeles...  
-dijo Kakashi poniéndolos en su cinturón

-Uh... como en los viejos tiempos -dijo Sakura colocándose unos guantes que sacó de una de sus bolsas

-entonces, ¡Empecemos! -dijo Naruto tratando de darle golpes a Kakashi, los cuales Kakashi esquivaba, pero cuando menos lo pensaba aparecía Sakura e intentaba golpearlo

-vaya... parece que no habrá tiempo de leer ésta vez... -dijo Kakashi guardando su preciado libro y concentrándose más en la pelea

Así estuvieron un largo rato, Naruto y Sakura tratando de golpear a Kakashi, hasta que él, ya con gotas de sudor, destapó el sharingan y empezó a hacer ninjutsus y genjutsus que Naruto y Sakura los vencían de una u otra forma, hasta que hizo uno en donde desapareció completamente, y Naruto y Sakura se concentraron en encontrarlo, cosa que no lograron...

-bien... -empezó a decir Sakura, pensando -si no está arriba, ni a los lados, tampoco atrás... está... -dijo apretando uno de sus puños y concentrando chacra en él -debajo de nosotros! -dijo rompiendo gran parte del suelo creando enormes grietas dejando ver a Kakashi entre ellas

-muy bien... Sakura... -contestó Kakashi saliendo de ahí y poniéndose cerca de un árbol, pero tuvo que moverse en seguida, pues Sakura intentó darle un golpe y al esquivarlo Sakura le dió al árbol, rompiéndolo fácilmente en dos

-0-0-

Gaara había sacado a Hinata entre sus brazos y se encontraban en el balcón, mientras la Hyuuga aún seguía muy apenada

-G...Gaara-kun... -dijo Hinata murmurando, atrayendo la atención de éste –y...ya p-puedes... bajarme...

-... ¿estás segura?... -dijo Gaara mirándola fijamente, viendo que asentía con la cabeza -bien... -contestó Gaara bajándola lentamente. Ya en el suelo, Hinata se tambaleó un poco, haciendo que Gaara reaccionara y la sostuviera de la cintura, en modo de abrazo

-¿uh? -pronunció Hinata apenada al ver la acción de Gaara

-estás loca si piensas que te dejaré andar sola, te estaré cuidando hasta que te recuperes... -dijo Gaara volteándola a ver

-d...demo... -empezó a decir Hinata apenada, pues no quería causarle molestias a Gaara, como Kazekage ya tendría mucho qué hacer

-no fue pregunta... -la interrumpió Gaara mirándola seriamente para después dedicarle una leve sonrisa, haciendo que la Hyuuga se sonrojara y le devolviera la sonrisa

-e..es... h-hermoso... -dijo Hinata contemplando en la altura lo que era la aldea de la arena

-tú le ganas... -dijo Gaara un poco sonrojado mirando hacia otro lado, aún sosteniéndola en forma de abrazo, pero ella sonrió sonrojada y recostó su cabeza en él y pasando una mano detrás en su espalda, terminando de una vez lo que sería el abrazo

-0-0-

Ya estaba oscuro en Konoha, y Kakashi seguía contra Naruto y Sakura, aunque ya estuvieran cansados

-esto... va para larga... -dijo Naruto a Sakura, tratando de recuperar aliento, escondidos tras una gran roca

-lo sé... -dijo Sakura también tratando de tomar aire -Kakashi-sensei debe tener una debilidad... todos la tenemos... pero... ¿cuál es?

-Mmm... -pronunció Naruto que junto con Sakura empezaron a pensar -¡ya sé! -exclamó Naruto atrayendo la atención de Sakura

-¿qué es? -preguntó Sakura

-no te has fijado en lo que siempre está haciendo Kakashi-sensei? -pregunto Naruto tratando de que Sakura lo captara

-¡el libro! -exclamó Sakura

-exacto... -dijo Naruto planeando un plan con Sakura

En otro lugar, Kakashi también trataba de recuperar el aliento, aunque le extrañaba que aún no le atacaran

-¿qué estarán pensando esos dos? -se dijo así mismo, hasta que al fin vio a Naruto y Sakura saltando frente a él

-¡Kakashi-sensei! el final del libro Icha Icha es... -empezó a decir Naruto, pero Kakashi se tapó los oídos

-"Oh no, ¡puedo leer sus labios con el sharingan!"-pensó Kakashi cerrando también los ojos, y estuvo así unos minutos hasta que cuando los abrió, vio a Naruto y Sakura sonriendo frente a él, cada uno con un cascabel- ugh... lo lograron... -les dijo Kakashi

-bien hecho.. -dijo Tsunade aplaudiendo, que estaba escondida mirando toda la pelea -pero Naruto, te pondré un castigo por leer cosas clasificadas para adultos

-¿Qué? ¡No! vieja Tsunade si sólo leí las 10 primeras páginas y me aburrí! -dijo Naruto desesperado

-¡oye! ¿¡Qué insinúas!? -exclamó desde un árbol Jiraiya

-¿Entonces no era el verdadero final? ¡¿No sabes en que acaba?! -protestó Kakashi

-iie, pero sabíamos que se dejaría vencer por eso... -dijo Sakura sonriendo

-maldición... lograron engañarme... -resopló Kakashi un tanto avergonzado

-Kakashi-sensei no se preocupe, tengo un regalo para usted -dijo Naruto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, atrayendo su atención- es... -dijo Naruto sacando un librito de un bolso y dándoselo a Kakashi

-pe...pero si es!... -empezó a decir Kakashi impresionado -la segunda historia del Icha Icha! y firmado por el autor! (Jiraiya)

-exacto... ni siquiera lo he sacado a la venta, eres el primero en obtenerlo, para mi fiel fan... -dijo Jiraiya con un tono un poco orgulloso, viendo cómo rápidamente Kakashi terminaba de leer el viejo y empezaba el nuevo

Ese mismo día, ya que estaba anocheciendo, Gaara fué a buscar a Hinata a una habitación de la torre que le había asignado, y la había dejado recostada ahí para que descansara y recuperara fuerzas, así que después de un rato la fué a buscar para la cena.

-Adelante... -dijo Hinata quién aún descansaba en la cama

-Hinata... la cena ya está... -anunció Gaara asomando medio cuerpo en la puerta

-A...arigato Gaara-kun... -contestó Hinata poniéndose en pie y yendo hacia la puerta

-Hm… ya puedes caminar sola... -dijo Gaara viendo que Hinata estaba mejor

-h…hai… d-demo... aún no puedo muy rápido... no dormí mucho que d-digamos... -dijo Hinata saliendo del cuarto y siguiendo a Gaara por las escaleras, hasta llegar a un gran salón con una mesa mediana en forma rectangular, con un mantel de adornos blancos y rojos que pasaba por en medio.

Hinata se quedó parada un momento observando el lugar, se veía muy lindo cómo los adornos combinaban con la estructura del lugar, y en ese momento Gaara aprovechó para adelantarse y mover una de las 10 sillas hacia atrás, para que Hinata se sentara. Al verlo, Hinata reaccionó, y enrojecida se sentó en donde Gaara indicaba. Cuando terminó de acomodar a Hinata en su lugar, Gaara se sentó al lado de ella y esperaron a que las otras 8 sillas se llenaran.

-0-0-

En la aldea de Konoha, Naruto iba caminando alegremente por la calle, cuando vio a dos personas muy familiares

-¡HOEE! ¡KONBA WA! -saludó escandalosamente Naruto como de costumbre

-agh, ¿siempre tienes que ser tan ruidoso? que problemático... -dijo Shikamaru con las manos en los bolsillos

-Uuhh con que... ¿ahora salen juntos? ¿Los dos? -dijo Naruto pícaramente, haciéndolos enojar un poco y sonrojarse

-claro que no, baka... -dijo Temari sonrojada, dándole un golpe en la cabeza a Naruto

-ella es vigilante de los exámenes chuunnin y yo tengo que estar cuidándola... lo cual es muy problemático -explicó Shikamaru con una cara de aburrimiento y soltando un bostezo

-a mi me parecen excusas! -respondió Naruto cruzándose de brazos, a lo que Temari le da otro coscorrón

-¿Uh...? -murmuró Temari sintiendo una brisa extraña -esa... brisa... ¿no les trae un mal presentimiento?

-nosotros no somos maestros en el aire como tú, Temari... -dijo Naruto cortándose un poco las palabras al ver una venita resaltando en la frente de Temari

-Mendokusse... -dijo Shikamaru soltando otro bostezo- esto es muy problemático... mejor me voy a casa...

-hai, yo también... -dijo Temari mirando de reojo el cielo, esperando alguna otra brisa extraña

-ah... Okaeri, Naruto -dijo Shikamaru para después dar media vuelta y caminar en dirección a su casa

-Okaeri... -dijo Temari con una leve sonrisa y también empezando a caminar en dirección a su casa...

-0-0-

En Suna, el comedor ya estaba lleno y habían terminado todos de comer, pero antes de que alguno se marchara Gaara se paró atrayendo la atención de la mayoría, que parecía ser gente importante de la aldea

-atención, por favor... -pidió Gaara para las personas que aún no conseguían observarle -ella es Hyuuga Hinata, es una amiga mía muy cercana desde hace un tiempo, y se quedará aqui en la villa unos días, pues está un tanto mal y necesita recuperarse, por favor, cuiden de ella y sean amables con la invitada... -dijo Gaara señalándola cordialmente para después sentarse de nuevo

-¡G..Gaara-kun! ¡n-no era necesario h-hacer eso! -le reprochó un poco Hinata, pues estaba muy apenada por tanta hospitalidad

-si lo era... Hinata... -dijo Gaara cortándose un poco al oir un estruendo a lo lejos(cosa que también sintió Hinata y el resto de las personas presentes) y escuchar que llamaron a la puerta del comedor- pasa adelante -indicó Gaara

-¡Kazekage-sama! ¡Ha habido una explosión en una frontera! ¡uno de los ninjas fue a ver y encontró a toda la guardia muerta! -dijo un ninja muy exaltado, tratando de recuperar aliento

Flash Back

Gaara estaba en su oficina acomodando algunos papeles cuando llegó un ninja con una advertencia de la Hokage de Konoha, cuyo mensaje decía: "Aquéllos que se hacen llamar Akatsukis, que van del lado de Orochimaru, llevan puestas capas negras con nubes rojas, tenga mucho cuidado, Kazekage-sama".

Al leer esto, el Kazekage envió rápidamente a más ninjas que cuidaran las fronteras de la aldea y estuvieran al pendiente de personas que tuvieran aquéllas señales...

Fin Flash Back

-podrá ser qué... -dijo uno de los hombres de la mesa

-¡Akatsukis! ¡No…! ¡No puede ser! -exclamó otro hombre

-Cálmense, por favor -pidió Gaara- Hinata… ¿podrías…?

-hai... -dijo Hinata sin dejarlo terminar y empezando a concentrar mucho chacra - ¡BYAKUUGAN!

-¿qué ves? -preguntó Gaara viendo a Hinata, esperando respuesta

-veo muchos hombres... muertos... creo que son todos... no! espera... dos se mueven, están en las sombras, se ve muy oscuro... -narraba Hinata cada cosa que veía

-¿Dos? ¿Llevan capas? -preguntó Gaara algo curioso

-espera... si, si llevan... -dijo Hinata desactivando el Byakuugan -¿y ahora, Gaara-kun?

-por favor, envía a los ninjas a proteger la aldea, lucharé... -dijo Gaara al ninja que aún estaba parado en la puerta

-¡hai! -contestó el ninja para después salir corriendo de ahí a hacer las indicaciones

-G...Gaara-kun... -dijo Hinata levemente

-quédate aquí... -le dijo Gaara seriamente saliendo a un gran balcón que estaba pasando la oficina de Gaara, que estaba cerca del comedor, pero Hinata le siguió- he dicho que esperaras

-q...quiero pelear -dijo Hinata decidida

-no... Hinata son muy fuertes-dijo Gaara seriamente

-sé que puedo, onegai, Gaara -suplicó Hinata

-no Hinata, no quiero que te pase nada... -contestó Gaara

-no te c-comportes como mi padre, no p-pienses que soy muy débil, y salir lastimada es normal en una p-pelea ninja... -reprochó un poco Hinata

-... está bien... -contestó Gaara no muy convencido

Así Hinata se puso al lado de Gaara, y estuvieron alertas unos momentos, hasta que vieron a lo lejos una cosa blanca enorme acercarse, con un Akatsuki rubio encima, lanzando unos animales de papel desde el aire

-esas son... ¿f-figuras de arcilla? -dijo Hinata un tanto sorprendida por la técnica de ataque

Después de un rato de observarlas, las figuras explotaron, y el Akatsuki lanzó más figuras de papel, pero ésta vez eran mínimo veinte, por lo que Hinata usó su propia técnica de 64 golpes para bloquearlas hasta que explotaran, y el chacra los protegería, aunque eso la debilitaba un poco más, pero se estaba acostumbrando

Hinata siguió así mientras Gaara atacaba al Akatsuki con su arena, pero entonces el Akatsuki envió muchas más figuras de papel, usándolo como distractor para tomar a Hinata con una de las alas del pájaro en el que estaba...

-hola, soy Deidara, y ¿quien rayos eres tú? -dijo el Akatsuki a Hinata, que estaba asustada

-¡¿p...para q-qué quieres saberlo?! -dijo Hinata enfrentándolo

-hum, bueno que importa... ¿te gusta mi arte? -preguntó repentinamente Deidara

-¿esto es a…arte? -dijo Hinata sin darse cuenta que había ofendido un poco al akatsuki

-vaya, que desconsiderada, ¿no aprecias el buen arte? -dijo Deidara aventando otra figurilla que quedó en el ala del pájaro, a unos 5 centímetros de Hinata, y explotó dejándola caer 3 metros, quedando nuevamente en el balcón grande, con Gaara

-Hinata! -exclamó Gaara corriendo hacia ella

-e...estoy bien... -dijo Hinata un tanto débil por el impacto y por usar tanto chakra

-ooh... con que herí a tu novia... perdón? no lo creo! es mi naturaleza -dijo sonriente Deidara

-tú... -dijo Gaara mirándolo seriamente, mientras Hinata también volteaba a verlo con una mirada enojada, limpiándose los hilos de sangre que le salían a cada lado de la boca, y se atacaron entre Gaara y Deidara, mientras Hinata seguía bloqueando los ataques

**CONTINUARÁ**

gommen, ha-hasta aquí lo dejo  
debo i-ir acostumbrándome a subir más seguido ..  
cuídense mucho n.n, nos vemos, mi metroflog es fanficsxxanimee


	11. La captura

Estuvieron así varias horas, hasta que por fin Hinata cae por usar tanto chakra, pero por suerte aún seguía despierta, pero muy mareada y con dolor de cabeza. Al percibirse de ésto, Gaara pone una pequeña plataforma de arena alejada de la aldea y desde las alturas continúa con la pelea contra Deidara…

-G...Gaara-kun! -exclamó un poco alto Hinata, pero con el mismo tono tímido en su voz, con un hombre al lado

-tranquila, Hyuuga-san, el Kazekage-sama seguro tiene una razón.. -dijo el hombre de al lado que cuidaba que no se desmayara, hincado al lado de Hinata, quien estaba sentada apoyándose con su codo

-debo decir, que me reconociste fácilmente -dijo Deidara a Gaara en las alturas, preparando una figurilla de arcilla en sus manos

-no hay pájaros como ése en éste desierto.. -dijo Gaara seriamente mirandolo fijamente (como en la pic^^)

-hmp... -pronunció Deidara con una leve sonrisa y terminando de hacer la figurilla de su mano, mientras esquivaba algunos ataques que le lanzaba el kazekage

Estuvieron otro rato peleando, al ser la aldea de arena, Gaara tenía ventaja al poder controlarla toda, pero las cosas cambiaron... Deidara explotaba o esquivaba cada ataque de Gaara, y Gaara estaba un poco cansado por todo el chakra que necesitaba al controlar tanta arena, y cuando más cansado empezó a sentirse, utilizó la "Defensa Absoluta".

Al principio sólo asomaba uno de sus ojos para continuar con la pelea, pero la arena de la aldea era tan lenta comparada con los ataques del akatsuki que tuvo que usar una parte de su arena de defensa absoluta para poder darle golpe a Deidara

-"hmm.. es bueno.." -pensó Deidara observando cuidadosamente la situación- "un momento, esa arena es más rápida y tiene más poder que la normal, creo que es la que traía en la calabaza de atrás... hmp... pero es la que utiliza para defenderse también... y casi no tengo arcilla... hay que terminar ésto de una vez... lástima, me estaba divertiendo..." -pensó Deidara preparando un otra figura de arcilla con sus manos

-"qué se tendrá en manos éste tío..." -pensó Gaara observando las acciones de Deidara

-"G..Gaara-kun..." -pensó Hinata asustada de que le pasara algo a Gaara, observando todo desde el edificio

En ese momento, Deidara lanzó sus figurillas en dirección a Gaara, algunas entrando en su defensa absoluta y haciendo que explotaran, debilitando mucho más a Gaara.

-"kusso... no puedo... continuar... "-pensó Gaara muy débil por usar tanto chakra en tanta arena

-he... lo conseguí... -dijo Deidara sonriendo triunfante

-G...Gaara-kun! -exclamó Hinata para que lo escuchara, pero no muy alto debido a su timidez

-"Hinata..." -pensó Gaara al escucharla, aún con toda la arena en su poder, flotando sobre la aldea

-¡¿Pero qué..?! -dijo Deidara al ver movimiento de Gaara- hm... tal y como lo esperaba de un Kazekage... -exclamó Deidara al darse cuenta de la acción que hacía Gaara

-¿Qué está--? -murmuró para sí Hinata ya de pie, pero siendo escuchada por el hombre que aún estaba a su lado

-Kazekage-sama... hm... está utilizando sus últimas fuerzas para proteger la aldea... y a ti... -dijo el hombre observando fijamente las acciones de Gaara

-¿A... m-mi? -se preguntó Hinata volviendo a fijar su vista en Gaara

-Hm… patético... -rió por lo bajo Deidara mientras veía cómo Gaara soltaba toda la arena a unos cuantos metros de la aldea, para que nadie saliera lastimado, quedando sin una pizca de fuerza y cayendo desmayado..

-Kazekage-sama! -exclamaron los aldeanos que habían observado la pelea, incluyendo a Matsuri  
-"Gaara!" -pensó fuertemente Hinata al ver caer migaja a migaja la arena de su defensa absoluta, y viéndolo colgado y desmayado de lo que quedaba de su arena

El akatsuki aprovechó el momento, voló con su pájaro hacia él antes de que cayera al piso de la aldea y huyó con Gaara. En cuanto vieron ésto, su sensei anterior corrió a enviar un mensaje urgente a la Hokage de Konoha, pidiéndo ayuda a su aldea, y Kankuro, sin pensarlo dos veces, fue detrás de los akatsuki a recuperar a su hermano

-0-0-

A la mañana siguiente de la prueba de Sakura y Naruto, ellos dos junto con Kakashi fueron a ver a la Hokage, pero cuando llegaron, la Hokage acababa de leer el mensaje urgente de Suna

-Ohaio, Tsunade-sama -saludó Sakura sin saber aún del aviso

-Ohaio chicos -saludó Tsunade -empaquen, se van de inmediato

-¡¿Nani?! -dijeron Sakura y Naruto al mismo tiempo, mientras Kakashi esperaba tranquilamente las indicaciones

-surgió una urgencia en Suna, los necesitan de inmediato... acaban de... -decía Tsunade, adoptando una postura más seria de lo normal - acaban de secuestrar al Kazekage...

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Gaara?! -dijo Naruto sorprendido por lo que acababa de decir la Hokage

-si Naruto, ahora váyanse, pronto les enviaré refuerzos, rápido, misión rango S... -dijo Tsunade apurándolos

-¡Hai! -dijeron los 3 saliendo de la oficina y empacando todo lo más rápido que podían, para después partir de Konoha en dirección a Suna a toda prisa

Los tres, que ahora eran el equipo de Kakashi, se encontraron apenas partiendo de Konoha a Temari, quien tomaba un pequeño almuerzo en una tiendita

-¿Uh? -dijo Temari mirando su taza que acababa de agrietarse -mm... tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto... (En Japón, que se rompa una taza es de mala suerte o significan malas noticias)

-¡Temari! -exclamó Sakura al verla de reojo

-Sakura, ¿a donde van tan aprisa? -preguntó Temari viendo al equipo con sus mochilas

-vamos de misión a Sunangakure -respondió Sakura

-¿Suna…? -preguntó Temari algo extrañada-yo también me dirijo allá, pero, ¿qué pasó?

-Pues... -empezó a decir Sakura algo cabizbaja, no sabía cómo explicárselo

-Acaban de secuestrar a Gaara... -dijo Naruto con el ceño fruncido, casi brincando por la apuración de llegar de una buena vez

-¡¿Ga-Gaara?! -exclamó Temari poniéndose de pie de un golpe

-Hai, debemos darnos prisa, ¿nos acompañas? –le invitó Sakura al ver que Temari tomaba sus cosas

-Andando... -dijo Temari poniéndose en marcha con el grupo -con mucha rapidez y pocos descansos podremos llegar a Suna en 2 o 3 días...

-Hai... -dijeron los tres al unísono siguiendo a Temari a su aldea

Ya hacían 3 días del secuestro del Kazekage, Hinata aún seguía en la torre, casi no había comido últimamente ni había dormido y la mayoría del tiempo pasaba caminando de un lado a otro, preocupada y pensando en Gaara

-Hinata-san, tienes que comer algo... -comentó Matsuri trayéndole en una bandeja comida

- N-no gracias... -dijo Hinata un poco apenada por rechazarla

-Pero... no has comido bien en éstos días, lo necesitas.. -insistió Matsuri poniendo la bandeja en una mesa de la habitación

-a...arigato... demo... n-no he tenido mucha hambre... q-que digamos... -decía Hinata nerviosa y sentándose cabizbaja, los nervios la mataban

-Hinata-san... -susurró Matsuri acercándose a ella y arrodillándose enfrente, mirándola -haremos lo posible por tenerlo de vuelta... lo prometo... -pronunció Matsuri haciendo sonreír un poco a Hinata

-0-0-

Después de mucho avanzar, dejándose guiar por el rastro de la arena que caía del rostro de Gaara, Kankuro vio a lo lejos un enorme ave, y dos personas avanzando por tierra, por lo que supo en un instante que serían ellos...

-¡Alto! -gritó Kankuro acercándose a ellos a prisa

-¿Uhm? -murmuró Deidara volteando a verlo -¡Uh! tenemos compañía... -dijo sonriendo un poco malévolamente

-déjalo, Deidara... yo me encargo de él... -contestó el otro Akatsuki con su voz ronca

-como quieras, Sasori-danna -dijo Deidara continuando con su paso

-¡Dije alto! -insistió Kankuro sacando una de sus marionetas en dirección a Deidara

-tu oponente, soy yo... –se dirigió seriamente Sasori a Kankuro poniéndose enfrente y empezando a atacarlo

-kusso... "no se llevará a mi hermano..." -pensó Kankuro atacando a Sasori con su marioneta y usando otra tratando de alcanzar a Deidara y el pájaro que cargaba a su hermano

-he dicho que yo soy tu oponente... -farfulló Sasori un tanto enojado, atacando ágilmente las dos marionetas, por lo que Kankuro sacó los tres pergaminos que llevaba en su espalda e invocó con ellos a tres marionetas, que usó para atacar al Akatsuki

-0-0-

Temari, seguida de Sakura, Kakashi y Naruto, avanzaban ágilmente por el desierto, ya cerca de Suna, cuando de repente empezó a soplar un aire infernal arrastrando mucha arena. Reaccionando rápido, Temari buscó una cueva y condujo al resto dentro

-¿Aquí estaremos bien, Temari-san? -preguntó Sakura

-Si, es sólo una tormenta de arena... –respondió Temari mirando afuera cómo el viento levantaba la arena de su lugar

-¡Pero debemos ir por Gaara ya! -dijo Naruto impacientado

-debes tranquilizarte, Naruto... –comentó Kakashi, sereno como siempre

-además, en una tormenta de arena, lo único que debemos hacer, es esperar, o podríamos perdernos fácilmente en el desierto... -contestó Temari, calmando a Naruto

-0-0-

En Konoha, Tsunade leía unos papeles con las piernas sobre el escritorio y una taza de té verde al lado, y al momento de beber un poco, su taza se agrieto sin razón alguna

-esto me da un mal presentimiento... -se dijo a si misma Tsunade, para después abrir los ojos de par en par -a no ser que... -dijo abriendo uno de los cajones del escritorio rápidamente y buscando en el periódico la sección de lotería -lo sabía, gané, y el premio grande... esto es grave.. (Tsunade siempre pierde en las loterías, así que haber tenido suerte en la mayor significarían malas noticias xD), ¡Shizune! Shizune ¿estás ahí?

-¿me mandó llamar, Tsunade-sama? -preguntó Shizune entrando en la habitación

-sí, pienso enviar refuerzos a la Aldea Oculta entre la Arena... -empezó a decir Tsunade mirando Konoha por su ventana - quiero enviarlos a "ellos", según pienso, ya deberían haber llegado de la misión, ¿no?

-¿ellos..? –se preguntó Shizune pensando, para después esbozar una sonrisa -¡Ah! iré a revisar, Tsunade-sama!

Después de un rato, Shizune entra de nuevo a la oficina con una sonrisa en su cara, atrayendo la atención de la Hokage

-han regresado de la misión, Tsunade-sama -dijo Shizune a Tsunade, quien se levantó de su silla para ir a buscarlos de inmediato, caminando por Konoha hasta llegar a la entrada, en donde, lógicamente, los vio aún con su equipamiento

-prepárense, se van a ayudar al equipo de Kakashi a la Aldea oculta entre la Arena, es una misión rango S urgente, ¿entendido?- ordenó Tsunade como si se trataran de militares

-Si! -dijo Gai levantando un pulgar

-por favor déjenoslo a nosotros -contestó Lee enérgico

-lista -dijo Tenten sonriendo

-Entendido... -contestó Neji seriamente

-Bien... -dijo Tsunade sonriendo y volviendo a su oficina mientras el equipo de Gai empezaba su marcha a Suna.

-0-0-

La batalla de Kankuro contra el Akatsuki continuaba, hasta que Sasori se cansó de aquello, a lo que destruyó las marionetas de un golpe en sus puntos débiles y le inyectó un veneno a Kankuro, haciéndolo caer desmayado al suelo arenoso y siendo encontrado rato después por un equipo de búsqueda de la aldea, pero sin ver rastros del Akatsuki...

_**CONTINUARÁ**_

tanto sin actualizar este fic ._. ya hasta me perdí, no me acordaba en dónde me había quedado… como lo tengo en el metroflog…


End file.
